Brave Feelings
by Anee-Sama
Summary: Isanami es sentimental y emotiva. Saizo, por el contrario, es reservado y apático. El Valiente de la Luz jamás se imaginó, con dicho contraste de personalidades, que aprendería de esa niña cuya experiencia en el mundo real era casi nula, sobre nada más y nada menos que... sentimientos. Serie de one-shots y drabbles Saizo/Isanami, con interacción de otros personajes.
1. Celos

**_Me he animado, una vez más, a intentar escribir sobre mi OTP de Brave 10. Anteriormente lo intenté, pero sentí que aún no era momento. Ojalá ahora sí lo sea._**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

 **Advertencia:** no hay una línea cronológica exacta. Sin embargo, es antes del final y del timeskip de seis meses en Spiral (es decir, antes de... uh, bueno, es spoiler, así que mejor no lo diré porque no sé si es que aquel/la que se anime a leer el fic ya haya leído Spiral en inglés). Procuraré especificar siempre en qué tiempo se ubica para no causar confusiones, o si es un «AU».

* * *

 **Celos.**

Saizo sabía, por las malas, que Isanami era un _poquito_ celosa, lo suficiente para perder los estribos si lo veía cerca de una mujer que no fuera ella y, posteriormente, Ana, porque Isanami amaba a Ana y aunque habían iniciado mal, se habían vuelto como hermanas bastante rápido. Saizo admitía, además, que jamás hubiera notado los celos de Isanami de no haberse reencontrado con la ninja de hielo, pues ciertamente la actitud de la sacerdotiza era demasiado _amorosa_ —y _encimosa_ — como para ocultar dicho defecto consciente e inconscientemente, pero la cuestión no era esa. La cuestión era que los celos de Isanami le resultaban verdaderamente incómodos y problemáticos, ¡incluso riesgosos y eso que era una _mocosa_! No es que todo el tiempo ella lo celara —gracias al cielo que no—, de hecho sólo sucedía ocasionalmente y en algunas salidas, pero saber que no podía convivir con mujeres por culpa de esa chiquilla era un problema con el que le era molesto lidiar, y eso que había vivido peores cosas antes... y es que ni siquiera por qué se trataba de él Isanami se dignaba en confiar en _su luz_ como ciegamente lo hacía en otros aspectos. No. En su lugar, la sacerdotiza enloquecía si descubría que Saizo había visto a una chica aunque fuera de reojo y por motivos triviales, lloraba dramáticamente creyendo que la cambiaría por otra —tentado estaba, porque lidiar con ella era pesadísimo— y le gritaba «infiel» como si realmente fueran pareja, cuando no eran más que... eh... algo. Pero no pareja.

Y lo injusto de todo ello era que ella podía convivir con _todos_ en el castillo como si nada, como si sólo ella tuviera el derecho de pasar horas con Sasuke —cuando el _mono_ debería estar haciendo otras cosas— riendo, comiendo y bobeando, o con Yukimura, cuando el imbécil del lord quería distraerse de hacer nada, o con Rokuro, con quien actuaba como una chica bien portada y no una berrinchuda dramática. ¡Inclusive con Benmaru, que sólo la alentaba a ser insoportable! Y ni qué decir de Seikai, ese sujeto sólo la mimaba y consentía hasta el hartazgo. Ah, pero cuando se trataba de él, entonces a la chica ya no le gustaba. Se aferraba a él y hacía un berrinche, decía sandeces a diestra y siniestra y trataba de chantajearlo con llantos falsos. Menuda estafa.

Ana sonrió al ver a Saizo en una rama, observando fijamente a Isanami, jugando con aquella cría de búho que Sasuke le había enseñado unas semanas atrás. Luego depositó su mano en el hombro del tenso ninja, atrayendo su atención.

—Intenta comprenderla.

Saizo bufó, sin darle la cara a la rubia.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Que es una mujer* caprichosa y celópata?

—Que ella no sabe que estás celoso —sonrió Ana, escuchando con satisfacción como el ninja se atragantaba con su propia saliva, intentando hablar, pero no consiguiendo más que gruñir en respuesta—. Si lo supiera, te aseguro que cambiaría en algunos aspectos, o comprendería lo que sientes y dejaría de celarte, te daría más libertad, quizá se disculparía por _incomodarte_ —la rubia se hundió de hombros. Isanami a veces era una caja de sorpresas para todos.

Saizo no dijo nada, a pesar de que era la clase de hombre que replicaba con facilidad y buscaba mantener su ego intacto de todo comentario que _atentara_ contra él, pero Ana notó que su cuerpo estaba más tenso que antes, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando. Incluso pudo asegurar que la mirada de su amigo, más que ser la de ese ninja malhumorado que fingía odiar trabajar para Sanada, se encontraba más bien perdida en sus cavilaciones, quizá no suavizada, pero tampoco aseverada como de costumbre.

A la ninja de hielo no le sorprendería si en la noche Isanami le contaba su plática con Saizo, fuese cual fuese ésta, pidiéndole consejos o sólo como desahogo. La chica solía, a menudo, contarle todo lo que sentía y pensaba porque confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Allá tú —añadió Ana, bajando del árbol para ir con Isanami, notando que la chica sonreía contenta al tener al buhó en su cabeza por orden suya.

 _«Yo no estoy celoso»,_ se dijo mentalmente Saizo, preguntándose por qué no había podido decir la frase en voz alta y en presencia de Ana.

¿Estar celoso de Isanami? Por favor. Antes dejaba que le cortasen la cabeza. Él aún tenía dignidad. Si trabajaba para Sanada era precisamente para rescatar su dignidad de la infamia que Isanami había cometido al engatusarlo y hacerlo ver como un hombre que no pagaba favores, aunque el soba había sido en realidad su recompensa por haberla salvado... en fin. Eso ya era cosa pasada.

El ninja observó un rato más a ambas mujeres mientras éstas platicaban, con el búho aún en la cabeza de Isanami, pero no tardó en bajar del árbol en cuanto notó que la chica comenzó a desviar la mirada hacia él, sintiendo un malestar oprimiendo su estómago sin razón aparente ni coherente.

 _«Yo no estoy celoso»,_ se repitió una vez más, jurando que haría pagar a Ana si la maldita rubia decidía meter cizaña y jugar con los sentimientos de Isanami.

Nadie tenía que jugar con los sentimientos de Isanami ni mucho menos ilusionarla con algo que jamás sucedería. Él no estaba celoso y jamás lo estaría, **nunca** sucedería. Él no podía tener _esos_ sentimientos por ella, porque Isanami era una sacerdotiza, era tan inocente... mientras que él era un asesino, una herramienta para matar, un ninja cuyo propósito en la vida había olvidado en el mismo instante en que _él_ fue desechado y posteriormente vengado al asesinar a esos bastardos que los usaban.

Sí. Saizo no estaba celoso, no _sentía_ nada por Isanami. No podía, ni quería... ni lo merecía**.

* * *

 _* Aunque a mi parecer Isanami es más una niña, en el manga se ve que Saizo la "trata" como mujer. Me apegaré a esto cuando se trate de él, pero la trataré como niña de todos modos._

 _** Siempre me interesó saber qué pensaría Saizo si Isanami supiera realmente quién fue en el pasado, es decir, un asesino pero... uhm, distinto a lo que ella ha visto (porque siendo honestos, Saizo cambió). No recuerdo haber visto nada de eso en el manga, o no tan a profundidad, así que mantendré esta curiosidad en los siguientes capítulos. Creo que es una idea de la que se puede sacar bastante provecho... y drama, juejue._


	2. Enojo

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo ambientado durante los sucesos de Brave 10** **(manga) y antes de Brave 10 S.  
**_

* * *

 **Enojo.**

Desde que Saizo tuvo que verse forzado a estar en Ueda porque cierta personita lo engatusó, el ninja se dio cuenta de que podía enojarse con mucha más facilidad de la que él imaginó cuando trabajaba para esos _hijos de puta_ que tanto odiaba. Aunque bueno, él ya era _enojón_ desde hace unos años.

Isanami incluso había bromeado al respecto.

—Ne, Saizo, ¿tú naciste enojado, verdad?

—¿Qu...?

—De seguro tus papás eran enojones también, ¡por eso tú eres así!

Y su risa, tan bonita y jovial y menos escandalosa de lo que Isanami era, apaciguó ese enojo antes de que Saizo pudiera decir algo.*

Como, por ejemplo, que él no tuvo padres porque desde niño fue entrenado para ser un ninja.

Saizo, además, descubrió que era un malhumorado mucho más pronto de lo que él se dio cuenta de que Isanami era oscuridad. No era su culpa, estaba viviendo en un lugar donde no quería estar, soportando a un _mono_ que cada dos por tres buscaba asesinarlo —él o los demás ninja Koga—, tolerando a un lunático que sólo deseaba destruir cosas y matarlo y bañarse en su sangre —maldito depravado—, escuchando todo el maldito tiempo la vocecita de Isanami cuando jugaba con Benmaru o Seikai, quienes la malcriaban siempre, esforzándose en ignorar a Kakei y su «¡así no se debe comportar una señorita!» que a cada rato le gritaba a Isanami cuando ésta comía de más o andaba con poca ropa —¿según quién?, esi siempre vestía así—, tragándose las ganas de golpear a Yukimura por sus comentarios fuera de lugar y sus miradas raras que escondían un pensamiento desagradable

—Isanami es linda, ¿a que sí? Y ya debe estar cerca de la edad como para casarse...

¡Y una mierda! ¿a él qué le importaba si la niña ya sangraba o si ya pensaba en tener hijos? Bueno, sí, le importaba porque seguramente ella quería que fuera él el padre, ¡pero ese no era el punto!

Eh, también tenía que tolerar los coqueteos de Jinpachi con Ana —¡karma, Ana, por tus engaños!**— y ocasionalmente que Rokuro se pusiera en plan "mamá", ordenando a diestra y siniestra. Aunque eran situaciones menos molestas, Saizo también se enojaba y eso le había dejado bien claro que era un gruñon empedernido. Pero ¿era su culpa? Él estaba aguantando más de lo que debería y todo por un puto plato de soba.

Era injusto porque Isanami en realidad debía pagarle a él el favor, no al revés.

Pero había cosas buenas —pocas, pero había— al estar en Ueda, y la principal era que ya no padecía hambre. También podía darse largos baños y flojear de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando Isanami con su presencia no causara problemas.

Aún no olvidaba que casi moría por las trampas de ese mocoso, Benmaru, ya que tenía que estar cuidando de la _carga andante_. Y cuando lo había golpeado, molesto de sus travesuras, Isanami lo había protegido. ¡Inaudito!

—¡Saizo, no lo molestes!

Ese maldito mocoso hasta le había sacado la lengua, protegido en los brazos de su «nee-chan», sólo para cabrearlo de tal modo que una vena resaltó en su sien, amenazando en explotar. ¡Ese mocoso era un bastardo aprovechado! Maldito crío de la calle, había sabido adecuarse a la situación...

Y no se olvidaba tampoco de que hasta siendo una bailarina Isanami había causado problemas con dos de los hombres de Date, haciéndole enojar sin entender del todo la razón. Es que ¡¿cómo era eso posible?!

—¡Esta vez me toca a mí salvarlos!

Sí claro, bien, puede que consiguiera dinero, pero sólo había resultado una molestia ver su enternecida carita cuando la mujer le pidió que se uniera a ellas. Eso le molestó porque el viaje no terminaba allí: no, había tenido que llevarla a Izumo y verla llorar porque todo lo que amaba había perecido.

Menos Seikai, aunque él era una jodida molestia hecha músculos.

Por suerte la chica terminó actuando arisca cuando se descubrieron mutuamente sus identidades y aunque había aceptado ese regalo que Ichimaru le dio, ella tenía cierto cuidado consigo misma, lo que reducía —un poco— el trabajo de estarla cuidando todo el tiempo.

Pero eso sólo fue un momento, en Kyoto, porque regresando a Ueda volvió a ser el problema andante de siempre, que lo sacaba de quicio constantemente y lo hacía enojar a niveles exagerados, superando, en ocasiones, esa absurda pregunta que le dejó un amargo sabor de boca, como si hubiera comido un limón con todo y cascara.

—¿Estás celoso, Saizo?***

¡Diablos, nunca! De suerte esa vez no explotó... aunque sí con Kamanosuke cuando el quejumbroso fue a decir que el agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente. ¡¿A él qué mierda le importaba eso?!

Aunque Saizo había descubierto también que su enojo se evaporaba rápido cuando Isanami estaba involucrada... y no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque tenía que estar atento a cada movimiento suyo para que no se metiera en problemas.

En serio, ¿por qué diablos **siempre** se metía en problemas? O al contrario, ¿por qué causaba ella los problemas? Ella o Izanami, daba igual.

De haber sabido que esa chica que huía de varios ninjas era un problema andante, Saizo no la hubiera salvado ni hubiera dejado que ese soba fuera su perdición...

—Oh, ¿a qué viene esa cara, Saizo? —Preguntó Yukimura, encontrando al ninja sobre el tejado, viendo, con sus manos sirviendo de recargo a sus mejillas, hacia nada en particular.

Isanami ya se había ido hace rato.

—Tch.

Yukimura sonrió, viéndole con esa maldita miradita que tanto irritaba a Saizo.

—Escuché que fue a dar un paseo con Sasuke. Qué chico, ha tomado en cuenta nuestros comentarios.

En realidad Isanami se había ido con Ana al baño.

Saizo miró furtivamente a Yukimura, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Bien por ellos.

—Mooh, qué aburrido.

El señor de Ueda se retiró, murmurando algo como «a ese paso Sasuke realmente te ganará» que Saizo decidió ignorar, bajándose del tejado sólo cuando ya no escuchó ninguna señal de que Yukimura siguiera cerca.

Ana le vio, sabiendo que había sido buena idea dejar que Isanami se adelantara mientras ella corroboraba que no habría ningún fisgón —ajam, Yukimura— o que Saizo fuera a largarse no sin antes hablar con él.

Era _urgente_ , de alguna manera.

—Saizo —le llamó, encaminándose al meditabundo ninja.

—... ¿Ana?

—Isanami se cortó. ¿Podrías ayudarme a traer unas vendas?

—¿Se cortó? —Preguntó el ninja, con obvio interés... ¿y preocupación?

No, era enojo. Enojo porque él no se había dado cuenta por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Fue algo leve. Se distrajo y terminó enterrándose una astilla en su palma. Pero lo mejor es prevenir, sus manos son muy frágiles.

Saizo lo sabía. Isanami **era** frágil, todo acerca de ella lo era.

Su enojo creció sin un verdadero motivo, pero supo controlarse, asintiendo de mala gana para ir a buscar las malditas vendas.

Yukimura le había mentido como era de esperarse, pero en ese momento Saizo se sorprendió de haber preferido que Isanami estuviera con Sasuke a que estuviera a espera de vendas porque una puta astilla la había herido.

Entonces Saizo se dio cuenta de algo más, algo que sólo cuando entregaba las vendas a Ana, quien no le permitió acercarse porque Isanami no quería _preocuparlo_ , supo que era. Nacido del enojo y la irritación y molestia de la vida que tenía actualmente, a Saizo le hervía la sangre de intensa furia cuando alguien hería a Isanami, así fuera arrancándole una hebra de su largo y azulado cabello o diciéndole niña o atacándola con más fiereza. Ya fuese Kamanosuke, ya fuese Tokugawa o Date... o un animal o cualquier cosa, Saizo se enfurecía ante la idea de que Isanami sufriera.

Y Hanzo fue el principal culpable.

El ninja de Iga, Hattori Hanzo, hacía enfurecer a Saizo porque gracias a él Isanami sufría y las lágrimas empapaban sus cachetitos de niña cuando los recuerdos regresaban a ella.

Sí. Saizo comenzó a odiar a todo el que hería a Isanami, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Pero ese sentimiento aún no era descubierto, sino que era confundido con ira, con enojo, con molestia y frustración porque Saizo había descubierto que él era parecido a Isanami cuando se conocieron, tiempo atrás —porque ambos estaban s _olos—_ y se enojaba y odiaba que el cruel mundo en el que vivían hiriera a esa niña****.

Isanami debía sonreír siempre. Isanami debía ser Isanami nada más. Isanami no debía ser oscuridad ni sufrimiento. Pero ella era eso: oscuridad y sufrimiento, era dolor, era angustia y resentimiento. Isanami era Izanami.

Saizo estaba más que molesto y ya no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá porque Ana no le dejó ver a Isanami, o porque tuvo que ir por vendas y deshacerse de Kamanosuke en el transcurso, o escuchar a Kakei alarmado —y a Seikai y Benmaru también, ya que no habían visto a Isanami en lo que iba de la tarde—. Pero bueno, él era enojón _por naturaleza_ , así que no había razón concreta para estar enojado. Sólo lo estaba.

—Ne, Saizo, ya estoy bien —fue lo primero que escuchó, antes de que Isanami, con su sonrisa encantadora y su mano vendada, le invitase un dango.

La malhumorada expresión de Saizo fue reemplazada por hastío en cuanto la sacerdotiza mostró una bandeja llena de dangos.

—Si sigues comiendo tanto dulce vas a engordar.

Saizo tomó uno de los dulces, notando el cambio en la expresión de la chica.

—¡Ah, qué cruel! ¡En lugar de decirme «gracias» me dices gorda! —Se quejó ésta, haciendo un mohín habiendo carburado el comentario.

—No, te acabo de decir glotona.

—¡Saizo! —Chilló Isanami.

Saizo ya no estaba enojado.

* * *

 _*Esto se me hizo más tierno que gracioso askdakdh._

 _** Por engaño me refiero a la traición de Ana a finales del manganime.  
_

 _*** Referencia —casi trascripción— del capítulo 28 de Brave 10. La cara de Saizo fue hilarante y tenía que ser mencionada xD._

 _**** En el manga se nota más que Saizo se preocupa por Isanami de forma constante ya que_ _que es un poco más abierto que su versión en e_ _ _l anime. Por eso es que uso el manga como referencia, además de tener mucho más contenido del cual basarme.  
__

 _¡Ufff!, vaya que me tomó rato actualizar, aunque ya le he adelantado bastantito al fic, ¡yay! Espero que con esto las actualizaciones sean más seguidas._

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** oh dios, no esperaba esto, __lo juro. Cuando_ _leí tu comentario me dio muchísima fe_ _licidad y_ _me dije «hoy escribes porque escribes». Y eso sucedió, vaya, escribí bastante. Estar de vacaciones me ha ayudado a recuperar e_ _l tiempo perdido._

 _También me_ _ _alegra bastante no haberme salido de los personajes, creo que de tanto estar al pendiente del manga me he aprendido sus personalidades y me esmero en que este fic se mantenga así —aunque a veces uno es débil y quiere hacer algo cursi xD—. ¡Y por supuesto que no abandonaré el fic! Aunque me tome rato terminarlo, no voy a dejarlo. Prometí no volver a hacer eso.  
__

 _ _Así que gracias, de verdad muchas gracias porque tu comentario me ha motivado bastante a seguir y tratar de ser más constante. ¡La OTP necesita mucho amor!__


	3. Preocupación

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo ambientado durante los sucesos de Brave 10** **(manga) y antes de Brave 10 S.**_

* * *

 **Preocupación.**

Saizo se había tragado sus tiernas esperanzas de niño cuando descubrió que no era más que una herramienta como él* lo fue en su momento —ese hombre que, dejando de serles útil a esos imbéciles, fue asesinado sin pena ni gloria—, y pronto todo atisbo de sentimiento se ahogó en sangre al aceptar su realidad. Por eso, cuando encontró a esa chica huyendo en _la nada_ , donde él moría de hambre y su ego al mismo tiempo se alzaba arrogante, lo que el ninja menos se imaginó sería sentir otra vez.

Pero descubrió que enojarse era normal: Isanami era insoportable a veces, era toda una niña mimada criada como princesa —con un enorme corazón lleno de bondad escondiendo la oscuridad de una diosa sin misericordia—, una muchachita enamorada, una sacerdotiza... buena en lo que hacía, no podía negarlo, aunque verla danzar era lo que menos prefería hacer si con eso conseguía tener un rato para sí mismo sin que ésta gritara su nombre con la suficiente molestia para denotarle que terminaría llorando en cualquier momento. Saizo aún se preguntaba si era normal que Isanami fuera tan _llorona_.

Y entonces, conforme pasaba el tiempo y él seguía _soportando_ a la engatusadora sacerdotiza —y al resto de inadaptados que decían ser los Valientes de Sanada—, pasó lo impensable, lo... lo prohibido: Saizó comenzó a preocuparse por Isanami incluso de nimiedades como que la chica corriera con sus estúpidas bandejas con manju o molestara a Kamanosuke —bueno, eso no era una nimiedad, ese cabrón era peligroso—, o que su horquilla estuviera bien colocada y su ropa no fuera a revelar de más... aunque eso era por Kakei más que nada. O en casos más severos, como aquella vez en Izumo, cuando la chica sintió que su mundo —ese pequeño mundo incinerado por órdenes de Tokugawa— desaparecía de sus manos y dejaba en su lugar un dolor que ella no debía sentir... no, que nadie debía sentir —pero menos ella—, lo hizo preocuparse de que no fuera a irse muy lejos para que no se _perdiera_ , cosa de hecho imposible porque se trataba del hogar de la chica. O cuando el bastardo de Date secuestró a Isanami, aprovechándose que tanto él como Kakei estaban malheridos —Kamanosuke ni contaba, ese idiota sólo estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba—, Saizo se preocupó y... y temió que Isanami estuviera en peligro, ¡porque estaba en peligro! Y ni qué decir de cuando justamente Kamanosuke secuestró a la chica y todavía osó maltratarla... en ese momento, aunque preocupado, Saizo estaba furioso... y eso fue un gran descubrimiento para él.

Sí, tal vez desde ese momento, ahora que hacía retrospectiva, fue cuando él comenzó a preocuparse por Isanami aunque la considerara molesta. Ella era frágil y vulnerable, después de todo: era tan ajena a la guerra, a madurar antes de tiempo, a herir para sobrevivir —sin que esa horquilla lo hiciera— y tragarse el miedo y el dolor porque no se podía dar ese lujo. Ella era tan ignorante a esa vida que el ninja comenzó a preocuparse de **todo** en su lugar y a cargar con todo el peso de ella en sus hombros.

Y eso estaba mal, muy mal. Él no se había preocupado por sí mismo como se preocupaba por Isanami. No era una buena señal llegar a esos extremos.

Pero era inevitable.

—Ne, Saizo...

La chica era como un imán de... hombres que representaban problemas. Alguien debía cuidarla y tristemente ese alguien era él.

—Neeee...

Además, ella confiaba ciegamente en él —a menos que se tratara de mujeres—. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le _irritaba_ escucharla llorar o verla triste.

—¡Neee- _teba**_! —Gritó Isanami, haciendo de sus manos un amplificador de su voz.

Saizo gruñó en respuesta, ensordecido, viendo a la sacerdotiza llevar sus manos a sus caderas, con un adorable mohín que siempre le daba la razón cuando decía que era infantil. Bueno, es que era una niña aún... aunque ella dijera que no y él no la tratara tampoco como niña todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Te pregunté qué cuál se me ve mejor! ¡Mira, mira bien, Saizo! —Isanami acercó su rostro al ninja, cerrando sus ojos. Hasta ese momento Saizo notó que... ¡¿qué?!—. ¿Rosa o rojo, ne, ne?

¡Sus labios estaban pintados!

—Ninguno —contestó secamente, absteniéndose de quitar la pintura de esos aniñados labios él mismo.

Isanami infló una mejilla, haciendo lo que el ninja había querido ya que con sus mangas se removió la pintura, cuidadosa de no correrlo a toda su cara. Se hundió de hombros, cansada, y guardó sus pinturas con desgano.

A Saizo le tomó unos instantes comprender que había estado cavilando todo ese rato, y que la razón de su monólogo mental nació tras la _grandiosa_ idea de la chica de querer verse más _madura_ porque seguramente el imbécil de Jinpachi se burlaba de que era una niña. ¡Ese sujeto le coqueteó a Kamanosuke; obviamente su palabra no tenía importancia! Pero para Isanami sí. Todo para Isanami tenía importancia... y eso le preocupaba a Saizo, para variar.

—¡Bueno iré con Sasuke un rato! —Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, una sincera y emocionada: le gustaba estar con Sasuke porque se encontraba rodeada siempre de bonitos animalitos y _nadie_ se burlaba de ella. Sasuke era tímido pero adorable, encantador. Él siempre la hacía sentir mejor cuando Saizo no ayudaba.

Saizo advirtió que aún quedaba un poco de pintura rosa en sus labios rosaditos por naturaleza, pero lo dejó pasar. El rosa se veía bien porque acentuaba su aniñada naturaleza, su cariñosa forma de ser, su... bueno, acentuaba su "ella", después de todo. O eso creía. Él no entendía bien el extraño mundo de los cosméticos femeninos ni del mundo femenino en general.

Despidiéndose de Saizo con su cantarina voz, Isanami salió dando brinquitos, dejando al ninja seguir con sus cavilaciones.

Y sólo en ese momento, cuando el tarareo de la chica desapareció y la _realidad_ golpeó al ninja, el estómago de Saizo se retorció y sintió un malestar _extraño_ apoderarse de él. ¿Jinpachi había vuelto a _humillar_ a Isanami y recién se daba cuenta? ¿Qué acaso ese pirata no se daba cuenta de con quién estaba tratando? Sí, Isanami no era como Ana: ella tenía una carita redondita, pechos pequeños —no tanto, pero con los enormes senos de Ana sí parecían pequeños—, ojos grandes, cuerpo esbelto pero no exuberante, grácil sólo para bailar y no para pelear, mirada de niña, actitud de princesita, voz chillona, labios tiernos y no seductores... pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a la ninja. ¿Por qué insistía en querer demostrar ser quien no era para que un idiota, que a leguas se notaba que la molestaba a propósito, dejara de pensar algo que Isanami sí era? ¿Qué tenía de malo ser una _niña_? Él no le veía nada malo. O tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a todos los defectos de Isanami que uno más no hacía ruido.

Saizo suspiró, sin entender cómo funcionaba Isanami porque siempre que pensaba sobre ella terminaba confundido. Tal vez por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella: era difícil de entender, así que tenía que estar cuidando de la sacerdotiza para que no saliera con una ocurrencia que terminaría perjudicándola más temprano que tarde.

Y eso le molestaba, ¡rayos! ¿No podía simplemente ignorar los problemas de Isanami, ya sea suyos o que giraran en torno a ella? Era un lío tener que cargar con más problemas de los que él mismo cargaba. Era molesto preocuparse todo el tiempo, era irritante tener que velar siempre por ella.

Pero era mejor eso que sentirse un inútil, una herramienta que no servía, un ninja que no valía.

Después de todo, Isanami le daba valor. No como herramienta ni como ninja, sino como persona. Como hombre. Como su luz... ¿pero qué significaba eso? Se preguntó mentalmente. Ella siempre decía que era su luz, que lo quería, que confiaba en él. Pero él era un asesino. ¿Por qué ella le daba el valor a él como para ser _su luz_?

Saizo no supo por qué pero se preocupó. Isanami no sabía quién era él realmente, no como Ana lo sabía, o Sasuke se lo imaginaba. O incluso Hanzo. Y él... él se preocupó de que ella pudiera descubrirlo. Si lo hacía el valor que ella le daba como su luz, como _su_ todo, se vería afectado.

Y Saizo no quería perder ese título, porque ser el Valiente de Luz le daba igual, pero ser su luz era... el ninja rascó su nuca, tratando de calmar esa inquietante sensación en su pecho.

 _«Ella nunca lo sabrá»_ , se convenció, molesto de que su preocupación escalara exponencialmente por un mero supuesto, una idea fugaz que había cruzado su mente. _«Ella jamás lo hará»_ , se repitió a sí mismo.

Él era un asesino, un ninja que servía como herramienta para dañar, un _juguete_ de la gente poderosa. Pero él era su luz también, y ese valor que ella le daba superaba cualquier otro adjetivo existente. Ella lo había hecho el Valiente de Luz, no sólo Kirigakure Saizo, el ninja Iga prodigio.

Sin importar nada, Saizo era su luz e Isanami era su oscuridad, pues entre más brillaba él, más oscura era ella... y más resaltaban los sentimientos que ésta le profesaba abiertamente, más profunda era la preocupación del hombre ante su contraria... y más doloroso era la idea de que ambos opuestos se perdieran.

Por eso Isanami no debía saber quién era —o fue— Saizo antes de encontrarla. Por eso el ninja se preocupaba de todo y nada cuando se trataba de ella: porque no quería perder lo único que no creyó que tendría cuando _más_ lo necesitaba.

Amor.***

* * *

 _* El amigo de Saizo, que tuvo cuando era más niño, es un factor constante porque queda implícito —y muy claro, pese a eso— que Saizo lo estimaba mucho. Haberlo perdido le afectó mucho, lo cambió. De niño se veía que era más... bueno, un niño (y era adorable aunque sólo salió en unas pocas viñetitas). Por eso es que lo menciono en uno u otro momento de cada capítulo.  
_

 _** Hubo un CD Drama o algo así, en la cual Isanami finge ser chico en una escuela para varones nada más, donde ella grita de esta manera para que Saizo le haga caso —no recuerdo exactamente por qué, y no entendía casi nada tampoco xD—. No sé cómo se llamaba pero sí recuerdo que Shimotsuki Kairi hasta hizo una ilustración al respecto. A ver si luego me vuelvo a enterar de cómo era la cosa que sería buen material para un fic._

 _*** Me refiero al amor que siente Isanami por él. Aún no se emocionen que me falta varios capítulos para abordar enteramente el sentimiento que él comenzó a Saizo por Isanami —porque es obvio que se enamoró, a mí no me mienten con esos más de 80 capítulos DONDE SE VE CÓMO COMIENZA A SENTIR COSAS POR ELLA ASDHADASD okya, me calmo, lo siento—._

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara;** awww, me da tanto gusto no ser la única —activa en el fandom— que no le hace fuchi al SasukexIsanami a pesar de que la OTP es SaizoxIsanami. Es que sí, son tan bellos juntos asdksad, por eso me gusta añadir una que otra insinuación de estos dos —si ya estoy haciendo un fic SaizoxIsanami y otro IchimaruxIsanami, ya viene siendo hora de un SasukexIsanami xD—._

 _Aww, me sonrojas, creo que ahora sí he podido escribir un fic bueno de la OTP y, en general, de Brave 10. Me siento feliz :'D_

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	4. Envidia

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _AU ambientado hasta la mitad de Brave 10 S, con referencias al capítulo 33 "extra"._**

* * *

 **Envidia.**

En ocasiones Saizo envidiaba, sorprendentemente, la ignorancia e inocencia de Isanami, deseando ser como ella cuando se trataba de no entender insinuaciones ajenas... o cuando se trataba de tener preferencia. Sobre todo esto último.

Aunque Isanami tenía muchos contras, también tenía cosas a su favor: como, por ejemplo, que Seikai la mimara, Benmaru la adorara, Yukimura no le hiciera bromas pesadas ni insinuaciones y generalmente no la molestaba con nada —porque Isanami era sensible y capaz lloraba de cualquier cosa y Yukimura no quería que Rokuro le regañara—, Ana la apoyaba a su manera, Sasuke **siempre** velaba por su seguridad y Rokuro solía no ser tan exigente con ella. Él, en cambio, como líder tenía que cargar con todo el peso él mismo, el idiota de Kamanosuke quería matarlo, Sasuke buscaba seguir haciéndole la vida imposible muy sigilosamente, Jinpachi no le hacía caso y Yukimura era una puta molestia andante, entre otras cosas como Kakei y sus rarezas, Rokuro y sus exigencias y Seikai y sus celos. O Ana y sus comentarios también...

Sí, a veces era mejor ser Isanami. Una niña que necesitaba ser protegida, no tenía casi ninguna responsabilidad, no se le exigía casi nada y era feliz con esa vida... de momentos. Vamos, que ella también se cansaba de su rutina aunque no lo aparentaba porque no quería molestar a nadie.

Y muy en el fondo, Saizo envidiaba la fuerza de Isanami. ¡Inaudito, pero cierto! Después de todo, desde que la chica había demostrado una fiereza aterradora, Saizo se dio cuenta de que no vendría mal ser un Dios de la Oscuridad... aunque sólo para acabar con sus problemas y no para hacer un genocidio, obviamente.

Aún recordaba aquella ocasión donde, medio ebrio, cabó su propia tumba.

—¡Mis pechos son pequeños! ¡Soy _plano_ como Isanami! —Se había quejado con Ana, porque su obvia anatomía masculina cubierta con aquel kimono no la hacía ver como esa... _vaca_ de enormes, de veras **enormes** senos que tenía frente a él.

Sí, por su embriaguez hasta había envidiado a Ana y hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía...

Isanami le había dado una buena paliza antes de lanzarlo al agua a que se ahogara —suerte que no— y Ana ni siquiera lo ayudó, claro, porque luego de gritarle perra y vaca y apretar sus senos, lo último que haría la ninja sería ayudar a ese ebrio de gran ego y una bocaza muy filosa, también.

Saizo también envidiaba cómo Isanami sonreía sin que nada pareciera afectarle. Cómo siempre lucía feliz y tan ajena a todo —cuando era muy atenta, de hecho— y lo indiferente que podía ser ante la crudeza y crueldad a su alrededor. ¿Cómo le hacía? Ojalá le dijera su secreto. Pero nunca iba a demostrarlo, obviamente. No, que al rato la niña se emocionaba.

El ninja suspiró, viendo a Isanami y Sasuke jugar con una de esas _ratas_.

A veces también envidiaba a... oh mierda, no, eso sí que no. ¿Envidiar a Sasuke? ¡Ni loco! Y peor aun, ¿envidiarlo por convivir con Isanami sin que ésta se le pegara todo el rato como alimaña? ¡ **Nunca**!

—Él no es su luz, Saizo.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez Ana y sus comentarios fuera de lugar*...

—¿Qué quieres?

La ninja se hundió de hombros, mirando a Sasuke e Isanami con seriedad. Una media sonrisa cruzó sus labios al ver a la menor chillar porque la comadreja entró en su ropa, a la altura de sus pechos y arrastrándose hasta su vientre, ocasionando que el ninja Koga enrojeciera del rostro y se debatiera en ayudar a la sacerdotiza o dejarla batallar ella sola con la peluda y pervertida criatura. ¡Él no había entrenado a Ameharu —ni a los demás— para esas cosas, qué conste!

Saizo bufó, aunque no apartó la vista de la chiquilla que bailoteaba y daba saltitos, sonrojada como casi nunca lo estaba, mientras su mano se adentraba en su kimono y gritaba cosas como «¡s-sal de allí, Ameharu-chan! ¡Me haces cosquillas!». Sasuke parecía turbado y casi traumado... y rojo de la cara aunque se cubría parte del rostro con su mano...

—Qué envidia con él, ¿eh? —Se le ocurrió decir a Ana.

Saizo se atragantó con su saliva, desviando la vista como quien ha sido descubierto in fraganti. Ana ahogó la risa por más de un motivo, incluyendo a Sasuke cubrirse la cara mientras acercaba su mano a Isanami, hablándole a la rata pervertida... es decir, a Ameharu, para que dejara a su amiga en paz.

—... c-cállate. Déjate de insinuaciones lésbicas.

—... ohh, no sabía que Sasuke era tan atrevido.

Cuando Saizo regresó la vista, porque le era inevitable no estar al pendiente de Isanami y porque Ana no estaba ayudando a desviar su atención lo suficiente, lo que vio le cayó cuan balde de agua fría al nija de Iga: Sasuke tenía su mano en el seno de la chica, creyendo ingenuamente que había agarrado a Ameharu... e Isanam estaba quieta, muy quieta, con la cabeza del animal asomándose por el centro**.

—... e-ese cabrón...

—¡Kyaa! —Gritó Isanami con una voz extremadamente chillona, que hasta Yukimura tuvo que ir para ver qué sucedía.

Saizo se retuvo sólo porque Sasuke estaba manoteando, intentando disculparse con Isanami, y no fuera a ser que la hiriera a ella por accidente si se decidía en atacar al ninja de Koga que tan tímido se veía, pero era un maldito pervertido.

—Yo no... no quise... I-Isanami... Ameharu... creí... creí que era Ameharu...

—¿Isanami? ¿Qué acaba de...? ¿Sasuke?

—¡Vete, Sasuke! ¡Y tú también, Yukimura-sama! —Chilló Isanami, abrazada a sí misma, hincada en el suelo—. ¡Quiero...quiero estar sola! ¡Déjenme sola!

Ambos hombres no objetaron nada y se fueron, uno confundido, el otro hirviendo de vergüenza, con Ameharu en su cabeza bastante satisfecho a simple vista...

Saizo crujió los dientes, sorprendiéndose cuando un sólo pensamiento cruzó su mente, de entre tanto que pudo pensar.

 _«Maldito mono afortunado...»._

Y eso que Saizo creía que Isanami era plana...

Tal vez los pechos grandes no eran lo suyo. Había convivido tanto tiempo con Ana que lo más probable es que se había aburrido de su cuerpo... y de la seductora ninja también. Mientras que Isanami era diferente y eso de alguna forma...

Oh-oh. No... no-no-no-no-no, ¡no! ¿Pero **qué** rayos acababa de pasar por su mente...? ¡Diablos, no! ¡No era...bueno... **no**!

—... Sasuke tendrá suerte si sobrevive esta noche —murmuró Ana, sonriendo más abiertamente, a la espera de la reacción de Saizo.

Cuando la ninja, al cabo de un rato, miró de reojo a su amigo, notando que éste no había reaccionado pese a que su comentario había sido con el obvio afán de molestarlo, ni ella pudo esconder su mueca de sorpresa al ver el chico que conocía desde su infancia tenía su rostro sutilmente enrojecido... y no era precisamente por el coraje.

Ni siquiera la Valiente del Hielo pudo contener la risa porque su descubrimiento era hilarante, sorprendente y encantador: así que ni Saizo se salvaba de sentir vergüenza. ¡Increíble!***

—¡Cá-cállate, Ana!

—¡¿A-Ana...Saizo?! —Chilló Isanami, mirando hacia ambos ninjas.

Saizo gruñó en dirección a Ana, incrédulo de que la ninja los hubiera delatado con su risa cuando **nunca** había cometido dicho error, pero la mujer sólo se hundió de hombros y bajó hasta donde Isanami, sonriéndole con... rareza.

Isanami no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajando la vista a sus rodillas, mientras Ana sobaba su cabeza.

—Disculpa al chico, Isanami. Sasuke no quería hacerlo: no es tan temerario para hacerlo, de hecho —añadió, sin dejar de sonreír. Ver a Isanami avergonzada era encantador, tanto como verla sufrir por su pequeño busto.

Un pequeño busto popular entre dos ninjas rivales, por cierto.

—S-sí... es verdad...

Saizo gruñó otra vez, largándose disgustado —sin escuchar ningún llamado que lo convenciera de quedarse— porque Isanami nunca era así de comprensiva con él. No, en su lugar la sacerdotiza siempre tenía que hacerle un drama que siempre le dejaba con migraña.

Aunque no quiso admitirlo y jamás lo haría abiertamente, Saizo envidió a Sasuke porque Isanami nunca le hacía dramas al mono. Pero, por otra parte, él había aprendido que esos dramas eran la más clara señal de que Isanami tenía miedo de _perder_ su luz, de perder al hombre que _amaba_... y sólo por eso a veces toleraba sus dramas y dejaba de envidiar la tranquilidad ajena. La inconsciente recompensa de esos dramas valía la pena, después de todo: escuchar a Isanami siendo Isanami, _sólo Isanami_ , valía la pena. Siempre lo haría.

Aunque a veces no lo parecía.

* * *

 _* Debo confesar que no me gusta el personaje de Ana además de que me perdió desde que traicionó a los Valientes, y aunque fue perdonada, ya no pude sentir nada de aprecio por ella. Irónicamente al final sentí algo de compasión... pero sigue sin agradarme totalmente, sólo la uso porque Isanami la adora y bueno, me sirve mucho para ciertas escenas._

 _** Aquí sí me pasé con el SasukexIsanami y no me arrepiento xD. Son adorables juntos además de que sus interacciones me ayudan a ir manejando mejor lasa emociones de Saizo, sobre todo las que tienen que ver con el ámbito romántico del gruñón, jujuju._

 _*** Puede que esta parte sea algo OoC, ay, pero es que Saizo dejó mucho a la imaginación al inicio del manga (si lo leyeron, se ve que al inicio Saizo era medio aventado y desde que Isanami se lo cacheteó como que le bajó un poco xD). No me culpen, yo sólo tomo ciertas situaciones y trato de profundizar en ellas. Además, Ana se ve que es más expresiva que antes, aunque siga teniendo su cara de amargada (?)_

* * *

 _Lamento haber tardado más de lo que he tardado actualmente; me quedé sin internet, pero aproveché para irle adelantando a los siguientes capítulos y definir cuántos escribiría._

 _ **Kiryhara:** Sasuke e Isanami son adorables, es imposible no hacer guiños de ellos dos xD. Y es verdad lo que dices; Isanami ama a Saizo con sus virtudes y defectos, aunque siempre he tenido esa duda de cómo se sentiría Saizo si ella descubre quién fue realmente. Esa incertidumbre me consume (?)_

 _ **-Chan X3:** llegué algo tarde, jaja, yo también pedía mucho que hubiera más fics SaizoxIsanami pero o no habían o la mayoría estaban abandonados, así que decidí ser yo quien se arriesgara. ¡Y descuida!, no abandonaré este fic, sería el colmo que lo hiciera xD._

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	5. Cansancio

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _AU. Ambientado a mediados de Brave 10._**

* * *

 **Cansancio.**

Saizo estaba cansado, harto, estresado, enfadado, aburrido y... muchas otras cosas más, de hecho, pero se desviaba. El ninja de Iga, rebobinando, estaba **cansado** de lidiar con Kamanosuke y sus malditos intentos de homocidios y de lidiar con la insistencia de Isanami de dar paseos, estaba cansado de Yukimura, de Ana también, de Sasuke —especialmente de Sasuke— y de **todos**. Necesitaba dormir sin que bichos le picaran o un puto travestí le atacara de la nada, que una mocosa chillara porque él insistía en que tenía mejores cosas que hacer ue pasear con ella o que el idiota del lord buscara cómo joderle la vida. ¡Saizo necesitaba dormir lejos de todos y lo iba a hacer sí o sí! Lo que menos necesitaba era dormirse y quedar vulnerable frente a Kamanosuke. O frente a Sasuke.

Por eso el hombre planeó meticulosamente la forma de escabullirse como todo el ninja prodigio que era, e irse al lugar más alejado de Ueda donde ninguna mascota de Sasuke le reconociera, y la hora más adecuada era en la madrugada, antes de que amaneciera: no tendría que dormir en la intemperie de noche, arriesgándose a ser atacado por algún enemigo en la oscuridad, tampoco tendría que enfrentarse al frío que ya no sentía desde que vivía en el castillo y despertaría con buena luz para orientarse más fácilmente. Vamos, ya estaba flojeando un poco desde que llegó a Ueda, no era su culpa no querer esforzarse de más cuando se trataba de dormir, ¡sería el colmo!

Pero cuando ya tenía todo planeado, y había bajado la guardia sólo un maldito instante, fingiendo no anhelar el momento en que pudiera dormir como quería, Isanami apareció en la puerta, con sus ojos brillando al verlo en su habitación —y así no tener que buscarlo— y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pudo arrancarle un escalofrío a Saizo de no ser porque éste era bueno escondiendo sus emociones... la mayoría de ellas.

—¡Saizo!

 _«Mierda...»_

Isanami corrió a él, hincándose para luego abrazarlo, apretándose contra él con esa fuerza irritante que el ninja tanto aborrecía porque la chica era fuerte cuando le convenía... o se aprovechaba que él estaba cansado. La sacerdotiza no tardó en notar la ausencia de reniegos o empujones, como era su costumbre ya que a Saizo no le gustaba que invadiera su espacio ni fuera tan melosa con él, siendo ésta misma la que se apartó del ninja, viéndole con curiosidad.

Saizo grñó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Saizo?

—Sí.

—Uhm... ¿de veras? —Preguntó Isanami, poco convencida.

El ninja rodó los ojos, asintiendo de muy mala gana. Esperaba que con eso bastara, que ella chillara como niña y dijera los mil y un planes que tenía para ese día, lego se enojara porque él no quería ir, le gritara idiota, cerrara la puerta y se marchara haciendo mohines, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Isanami, de hecho, se acercó a él hasta tocar su mejilla con la suya, causándole un involuntario escalofrío a Saizo, y luego tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, inspeccionándolo con tanto cuidado que Saizo se sintió secretamente culpable de _gustarle_ ese trato menos eufórico y meloso-agresivo. Cuando la chica acercó su frente a la de él, Saizo no supo si era ella quien estaba acalorada del rostro... o si era él*.

—... no creo que tengas fiebre —murmuró Isanami, apartándose. Luego sonrió; esa sonrisa boba, dulce y encantadora—. ¡Bueno, igual es mejor que reposes el día de hoy! Yo iré con Sasu...

—Sólo tengo sueño —confesó Saizo, sin entender por qué tenía que explicarse con Isanami. No era de la incumbencia de esa entrometida chica lo que a él le pasara.

Isanami parpadeó un par de veces, carburando la sincera respuesta de quien evadía constantemente la honestidad. Sonrió inconscientemente, y asintió, comprensiva, sonrojándose en el proceso.

—S-si... si quieres, yo puedo... u-uhm... ¡no es nada! —Sonrió, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Hasta luego, Saizo...!

Antes de que la chica se levantara, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Saizo la detuvo, interrumpiendo su nerviosa retirada.

—¿Tú qué?

¿Cuidar que Kamanosuke no la atacara? ¿Cómo haría eso: siendo su cebo? Ciertamente la curiosidad le había ganado porque Isanami no era alguien que se avergonzara tan fácilmente considerando todo lo _inapropiado_ que hacía...

La sacerdotiza sonrió nerviosa, sintiendo su rostro enrojecido pese a que hace casi nada se había acercado peligrosamente al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Así, tomando aire, se armó de valor y reveló sus intenciones, sintiendo el calor de su rostro incrementarse conforme Saizo mantenía su vista clavada en su rostro.

—Y-yo... eh... p-prestarte... mi... ¡t-tú sabes! ¡Pa-para que duermas...! D-duermas tranquilo...

—... ¿qué?

—¡Prestarte mi regazo para que duermas en él! —Chilló Isanami, enrojecida a más no poder—. ¡Kyaa, lo dije! —Se cubrió el rostro, meneándose de un lado a otro.

A Saizo le tomó unos instantes carburar la respuesta, mientras Isanami chillaba por lo bajo, murmurando cosas inteligibles. Y mientras la sacerdotiza sufría y se preparaba mentalmente para su rechazo, el ninja, para su propia sorpresa, se hundió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Creeráquesoyunapervertidaaynononono... ¿eh? —Isanami descubrió su rostro, viendo a Saizo con confusión. El ninja mantenía su mirada desinteresada, cansada, clavada en ella. La chica sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y sus ojos brillar de la felicidad y vergüenza—. ¡¿E-en serio, Saizo?! ¡¿Puedo, puedo, puedoooo?!

—Pero me dejas **dormir**.

—¡Por supuesto! —Isanami asintió varias veces, dando brinquitos de felicidad, acercándose nerviosa a él—. Aah... pero nunca había llegado tan lejos...

Saizo rodó los ojos, antes de arrugar la frente y ver a la sacerdotiza con obvia curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?

—¡Nada! ¡E-es que estoy emocionada!

Isanami se hincó a un lado de Saizo, removiéndose inquieta mientras el ninja reconsideraba si era buena idea dormitar en el regazo de esa chica, aquella que invadía su espacio constantemente y a veces parecía que quería engatusarlo de otras maneras. Pero el ninja no tardó en ignorar ese presentimiento de que esa situación era demasiado buena para ser verdad: tenía sueño y sólo quería dormir a cómo diera lugar.**

En cuanto la chica se acomodó, Saizo se recostó en sus piernas, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo ajeno cuan ronroneo y unas repentinas caricias en su cabello cuan torpe masaje, uno que nunca había sentido antes. Tal vez el cansancio, o la calidez, o ese adorable masaje —o los tres— potenciaron su sueño, pues Saizo no tardó en cerrar los ojos y relajarse, sintiéndose bastante cómodo a pesar de ser consciente de con quién estaba en esos momentos, a solas, en la privacidad de su habitación. Así, pues, el ninja tardó poco en dormirse, mandando al diablo su plan inicial, en el regazo de Isanami: a su vez, la chica contenía sus chillidos de victoria y continuaba con sus suaves caricias, sintiéndose tan realizada que sus ojos escozaron y en un parpadeó, varias lágrimas cayeron en sus palmas.

Por fin había podido serle útil a Saizo en lugar de una molestia. Por fin podía ser ella quien lo protegiera, quien lo cuidara... por fin se sentía útil***.

* * *

 _* Ay wey, yo escribí esto y aún así fangirleé xD._

 _** Otra vez fangirleé gacho._

 _*** Ya era hora de enfocarme un poquito en Isanami, en cómo se siente y qué piensa. Siento que, aunque es muy vago, es justo para este capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** yo también tuve y tengo sentimientos encontrados cuando se tratan de esos tres. Creo que defintivamente sí haré un fanfic Sasuke/Isanami como comenta Sofy-Chan, esos dos son un amorsh juntos y merecen atención también adasd._

 _ **f Sofy-Chan X3:** Yup, Isanami tiene 15 (al inicio, 16 —casi 17— al final de Spiral), aunque por su estilo de vida se muestra que es algo "niña mimada", aunque bueno, yo suelo tratar de "niños" o "bebos" a todos y eso hasta en lo que escribo se muestra, jaja._

* * *

 _¡Y weeeno!, aquí la continuación. Tuve que hacer un cambio de planes porque iba a subir otro sentimiento, pero no tenía nada escrito y en éste sí, así que terminé este para ya no tardarme tanto con la actualización xD. Ya el siguiente será el que se supone que tocaba ahora._

 _¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!_


	6. Aburrimiento

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _AU ambientado a inicios de Brave 10 S._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones antes de leer el capítulo (por si acaso):  
_**

 _ **Tessen:** es conocido como un abanico de guerra y suele ser hecho de metal y/o madera según el tipo que sea. Yo aquí puse que fuera sólo de metal precisamente para que fuera más pesado._

 _ **Okuni:** es la dizque sacerdotisa de Izumo con quien Isanami se enfrentó en los primeros capítulos de Brave 10 S, y gracias a la cual la beba le dio la primera victoria a los Valientes._

 _ **Nobuyuki:** hermano mayor de Yukimura que en el segundo capítulo de Brave 10 S quiere comprobar las habilidades de los Valientes y los hace enfrentarse a varios de sus hombres. _

* * *

**Aburrimiento.**

Luego de la absurda decisión de ese hombre —¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí; Nobuyuki Sanada— de "comprobar" que los Valientes de Sanada eran como Yukimura los retrataba —lord idiota—, y la intervención de Date en la pelea debido a su insistencia en apropiarse de Isanami, Saizo no tardó en sentirse verdaderamente aburrido de la pronta calma, relativa considerando que estaba en Ueda, y confundido también de que realmente hubiera más calma de la normal. ¿La razón? Isanami no estaba todo el rato tras él ni andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que había hecho dulces para todos y eso, ciertamente, era raro. No es que al ninja le gustara que la sacerdotisa estuviera molestándolo día y noche sin descanso, pero sí era raro.

Tanta calma estaba irritando a Saizo.

El ninja no tardó en pensar que, ya que estaba _solo_ y una de las que arruinaban su calma estaba perdida, lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento: disfrutar de la vista del cielo, el aire meciendo las copas de los árboles y haciendo bailar las prendas ajenas, respirar la tranquilidad y tal vez hasta escuchar a las avecillas y... ¿y qué demonios estaba haciendo?

A Saizo le tomó un momento comprender que, mientras planeaba una cosa, hacía otra totalmente diferente: buscar a Isanami. ¡Él a ella! Irónico, absurdo, sorprendente... pero cierto. ¿Por qué debía ser él el único al que molestaban? Fue un pensamiento rápido e infantil, pero si Isanami lo molestaba siempre, ¿por qué no hacerlo él? Estaba aburrido, después de todo, y sería su venganza.

Después de todo él había sido engatusado injustamente por esa chica, así que mínimo debía buscar cómo vengarse sin fallar a su promesa. Molestar a Isanami no atentaba contra su promesa de protegerla, ¿cierto? Tampoco es que fuera a clavarle alguna daga en su vestido o la asustara haciéndole creer que la partiría en dos...

 _«C-con la espada»,_ se contestó a sí mismo, como si fuera pillado en una situación incómoda. Luego se golpeó mentalmente, porque mierda, él mismo estaba quedando como un imbécil... y un pervertido.*

Culpa suya no era, él no fue quien se insinuó recién conociéndose.

En fin, la situación era que estaba aburrido e iba a aprovechar ese momento para vengarse por todas las peripecias pasadas. Ya vería cómo la molestaría y también cómo evadería sus lloriqueos y quejas chillonas que solían, en ocasiones, darle migraña.

Además, sin Ana y sus comentarios, Kamanosuke y sus intentos de asesinato y las demás tonterías de los demás Valientes, Saizo sentía que tenía mayor libertad para molestar a Isanami sin que hubiera repercusiones a futuro. Aunque eso no significaba que realmente quisiera hacerlo por decisión propia, ¡sólo estaba aburrido y nadie estaba cooperando en traer un poco de _caos_ a Ueda!

Saizo tardó un poco más en encontrar a Isanami, cosa que había comenzado a inquietarlo, hasta verla internada en el bosque haciendo movimientos extraños: no estaba bailando exactamente, lo notó de inmediato, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado gráciles —de alguna manera lo sabía— como para que se trataran de ataques. Además, tenía sus abanicos en mano, lo que no ayudaba a entender qué rayos hacía la sacerdotisa además de moverse peculiarmente.

Y como se trataba de Isanami, a Saizo no le importó ser indiscreto. No se trataba de un asunto importante ni había necesidad de ser prudente con una chica que se veía bastante animada en lo suyo, concentrada, pero no entristecida ni furiosa.

 _«Tengo que ser más fuerte... mucho más fuert...»_

—Se te ve un seno —comentó Saizo, trepado en un árbol, obviamente mintiendo.

De haber sido real ni lo hubiera dicho.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Isanami chilló, lanzando sus abanicos a ambos costados para luego cubrirse el pecho—. ¡No me vea...! ¿Eh? —La chica miró a todas partes, reconociendo esa voz, pero sin ver todavía dónde estaba a quien buscaba—. ¿Saizo? ¿Dónde estás...? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El ninja se sentó en la rama, hundiéndose de hombros.

—A tu izquierda.

—¿Eh? —Una piedrita golpeo la cabeza de Isanami, quien tardó poco en chillar, llevándose ambas manos a su cabello mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, justo de donde provenía el ataque—. ¡Kyaa, eso dolió, Saizo! ¡Oh, allí estás!

Antes de que a Saizo se le ocurriera decir algo, o molestar a la chica otra vez, Isanami ahogó otro chillido y corrió a recoger los abanicos, metiéndolos bajo su ropa, pese a que era más que probable que Saizo ya hubiera visto lo que hacía.

Aparentmente hasta le había visto un seno.

—¡¿S-se puede saber qué haces aquí, Saizo?! —Isanami volvió a abrazarse a sí misma, más para que los abanicos no se cayeran que para protegerse de la vista ajena.

—¿Qué haces tú, mejor dicho?

—Só-sólo bailo... —rió nerviosamente, y sólo porque no podía diferenciar la mirada de Saizo, Isanami se animó a sonreír más tranquila y sincera—. No quería molestarte así que vine aquí...

—¿Sola?

—Sasuke me acompañó.

—Y te dejó.

Saizo no preguntó, lo aseguró, y aunque no supo por qué se sentía repentinamente molesto, lo atribuyó a la mención de su _némesis_... ya no tan némesis, en realidad. Pero si con eso se convencía del por qué de su malestar, no importaba.

—B-bueno, es que tuvo que irse un momento... ¡pero estoy segura de que regresará! Ya puedes irte, Saizo, ¡estaré bien! ¡Sasuke se fue hace un momento! —Mintió Isanami.

Sasuke ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la chica actualmente.

—¿Qué hacías? —Insistió el ninja.

Isanami sonrió nerviosa, sin dejar de abrazarse.

—¡Y-ya te dije que bailaba! ¡Además, ¿tú por qué me viste un seno mientras bailaba, pervertido?! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Por eso onii-chan cree que no tenemos una relación pura!

—Eso no es bailar, Isanami.

—Lo... lo es.

Isanami no sabía lidiar con la presión que causaba tanta atención por parte de Saizo. Era normal que titubeara en mentirle a quien amaba, porque Saizo la conocía bastante bien como para saber cuando mentía detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre ponia. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y por eso mentirle era lo último que la chica quisiera hacer, pero Isanami se había prometido también ser más fuerte para ya no depender de nadie.

Ella había prometido que se volvería fuerte... sola.

Saizo bajó del árbol, caminando rápidamente hacia la sacerdotisa, intimidándola con su pronta cercanía. El ninja mantuvo la mirada fija hasta notar que el rostro de Isanami se sonrojaba —¿era normal que se sonrojara de esa manera cuándo él se acercaba, pero no cuando ella estaba de encimosa casi restregándose contra él?— y sólo hasta ese momento se dignó en romper el tenso silencio entre los dos.

—No tienes que forzarte.

—... ¿e-eh? ¿Saizo...?

El ninja de Iga mantuvo la vista desviada de los curiosos ojos dorados y esas mejillas enrojecidas de una adorable manera, como si hubiera escuchado algo completamente distinto a lo que en sí se había pronunciado.

—Que no te fuerces.

—¡Pero no lo hago! —De hecho sí, sólo un poquito—. ¡Quiero ser fuerte, Saizo! ¡Muy fuerte! Así... —Isanami bajó la vista, observando el suelo—. Así no tendré que causarle molestias a nadie... ¡no tendrán que protegerme siemp...!

—Ya eres fuerte —le interrumpió Saizo, animándose a verla.

Isanami alzó la mirada también, observando esos ojos que día con día iban dejando atrás la frialdad y odio que un día existieron en ellos, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de oreja a oreja, maravillada de aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

—¡¿De...de veras?!

—Fuiste la primera en ganar esa absurda competencia, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

A fin de cuentas, Isanami no había querido que el interfiriera; ella sola había ganado. Ella ya era fuerte, quizá no tanto como los demás Valientes, pero lo era. Para ser una _niña mimada_ que en su vida había conocido el mundo real, y que había sido forzada a conocerlo en las peores condiciones, Isanami era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que cualquier chica de su edad.

La sacerdotisa se cubrió la cara, dejando caer sus abanicos. Saizo arqueó una ceja y, aprovechando que la chica se mecía y chillaba agudamente mientras decía cosas semejantes a "¡Saizo me dijo fuerte!", se agachó para recoger los dos objetos... que ciertamente le sorprendieron un poco: eran más pesados de lo que imaginó.

Saizo también notó que eran _tessen_ , no unos abanicos comunes y corrientes como supuso a primera vista, y seguramente debían ser los mismos tessen que Isanami usó contra Okuni en su lucha.

—¡Me dijo fuerte, fuerte, kyaaa!**

—Isanami...

—¡A mí! ¡Kyaaa, a mí! ¡Saizo!

—Oe...

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

—¡Isanami!

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Q-qué pasa, Saizo?!

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? —Se refirió a los tessen, viéndola con ambos abanicos en mano, cruzado de brazos.

Isanami se sonrojó, no supo si por la pregunta o porque Saizo se veía encantador con los tessen en mano.

—E-ewr... uhm... ¿que me preguntaste? —Sonrió, hundiéndose de hombros.

—¿Dónde conseguiste los tessen?

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke me los compró!

Saizo los dejó caer como si hubiera tocado algo tóxico y peligroso: Isanami chilló, hincándose para recogerlos, aunque las caídas no les hacía nada. ¿Cuántas veces no los había tirado por accidente y seguían funcionando a la perfección?

—¡Saizo, no hagas eso!

—Tú los lanzaste peor.

—¡Porque me asustaste! ¡Y me viste un seno también, pervertido!

—Si tuvieras...

—¡¿Eeeh?! —Isanami frunció las cejas e infló sus mejillas—. Bueno, ¡perdóname por no ser como Ana!

La sacerdotisa se dio media vuelta, orgullosa y ofendida, tratando de que las lágrimas no escozaran sus ojos. Se abrazó a sí misma, con sus tessen en mano y aunque temblando por el coraje y llanto reprimido, comenzó a alejarse sin ver atrás, sin hacer más dramas ni gritar y chillar como quisiera.

Saizo arqueó una ceja, no esperando esa reacción, ni mucho menos que Isanami se alejara sin recriminarle cuánto se le ocurriera.

—Oe, era bro...

—¡No me hables, Saizo! ¡Estoy molesta contigo!

—¿Tú puedes privarme hablarte pero yo a ti no? Qué injusticia.

—¡Injusticia que juegues conmigo de esa manera! —Rugió Isanami, sorprendiendo a Saizo. Los ojos de la chica estaba llenos de orgullosas lágrimas—. ¡Ya vete y déjame sola!

—... oe, hoy estás más quejica...

—¡SAIZO!

El ninja cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro, para luego encaminarse hacia Isanami aun cuando lo que menos quería era que la chica le lanzara los tessen. Isanami no notó su cercanía, tratando de caminar sin temblar ni romper a llorar en cualquier momento, apretando con fuerza los abanicos hasta que sus manos le dolieron.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el brazo del hombre rodeó sus hombros, apegándola a él, sorprendiéndola del mismo modo que la avergonzó y... y alegró.

—¿Estás en tus días?***

El ya de por sí sonrojado rostro de Isanami se incendió en llamas y Saizo tuvo que apartarse antes de que ésta manoteara, chillando cuan ratón mientras maldecía del mismo modo, apretando sus tessen para que éstos no se le cayeran en cualquier momento.

—¡YA DÉJAME SOLA, SAIZOOO!

—Debiste decirlo antes.

—¡SAAAAIIIZOOOOOOO!

El ninja cubrió sus oídos, retirándose con una media sonrisa. Isanami siguió chillando aunque el ninja ya no estaba cerca de ella —aunque seguía de espectador, escondido en el bosque—, sin darse cuenta cuando sus abanicos salieron volando a ambos costados suyos. Luego chilló porque temió que sus armas fueran a lastimar a algún animalito de por allí y corrió a buscarlos, aún enrojecida del rostro y con su corazón tan acelerado que sentía que cualquiera podía escucharlo y confundirlo con un desenfrenado tambor.

Saizo no tardó en entender por qué a Isanami le gustaba molestarlo —según él—... aunque molestarla a ella era **mucho mejor**. Sus reacciones, aunque a veces peligrosas, eran encantadoras.

Saizo, además, ya no estaba aburrido y dudaba estarlo en mucho tiempo, porque cada que se sintiera de esa manera, sólo debía recordar la adorable carita de Isanami, roja como las rosas, con lagrimitas en sus ojos y sus manos meciendo frenéticamente sus tessen hasta mandarlos a volar lejos de ella para luego irlos a buscar cuan niña perdida en el bosque.

* * *

 _* Perdóóóón, dios, es que malpensé eso y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya lo había escrito y no sé, no quise quitarlo xD._

 _** Yo sí creo que Saizo era consciente de que Isanami no era débil, pero obvio, en un sentido más emocional que físico, porque Isanami demostró ser bastante fuerte para su edad. Cuando supe que tenía 15 cuando vio cómo todo lo que amaba era quemado y además, que fue perseguida y traicionada por quienes "querían ayudarla" (hay un mini capítulo que lo menciona), me sorprendió su fortaleza y la amé aún más que antes._

 _*** Inche Saizo, ahora sí se desató molestando a Isanami xD. Ya era su turno de vengarse, jaja._

* * *

 _Debo confesar que el final iba a ser distinto, pero... creo que éste está mejor. Igual, tal vez en un one-shot a parte haga la idea original. Varios de estos capítulos me dan ideas que pueden ser mucho más largas, pero obvio no puedo subirlos aquí porque estoy manejando más que nada sentimientos y emociones, no una trama como tal._

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** yo no sé cómo odian tanto a Isanami, está bien que a veces sea medio latosa, pero es un amooor. Ayñ, juro que sufrí cuando noté que pocos querían a Isanami, y qué bueno conocer quien la quiere TwT, ya me siento menos incomprendida (?). Y jujuju, es fanfic Sasuke/Isanami ya anda en mente, así que sólo queda esperar a que esté listo uwu. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegran el día (me reí juerte cuando mencionaste el meme de Plankton xD)_

 _ **f Sophy-Chan x3:** intento no tardarme pero lol, creo que a este paso estaré actualizando semanalmente porque ya se me vienen las emociones más... eh, "difíciles" a mi parecer. Gracias por comentar, como siempre n-n_

* * *

 _Sólo para dar un adelatito, y por si notan que me tardo en actualizar, los siguientes capítulos (aún no sé en qué orden ponerlos) son **«Orgullo»** , **«Vergüenza»** y **«Miedo»**. Los dos últimos son los que más me están costando trabajo, así que pues, ojalá comprendan si me tardo en actualizar n-n. ¡Hasta luego!_


	7. Orgullo

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _AU ambientado durante Brave 10 S._**

* * *

 **7\. Orgullo**

De todo lo que Saizo sabía de Isanamí, sólo había algo que nunca creyó que ésta tendría: orgullo. Pero no era un orgullo como sinónimo de tener un gran ego —como en caso de varios Valientes—. No; era un orgullo que le daba el valor a la chica para proteger la memoria de Izumo, que mostró en su lucha contra Okuni, o de enfrentarse a Jinpachi para que éste dejara de decirle «cara de bebé» —que no tenía nada de malo, de hecho, pero a la sacerdotisa eso le molestaba muchísimo—. También ese orgullo para encarar a su mayor miedo, Hanzo, y pedirle... no, exigirle, que nunca más volviera a hacer broma del hogar que le quitó —y eso ya era decir mucho porque Isanami estaba enfrentándose a la pesadilla que aún no podía superar— o de, incluso, decirle a él, a su Luz, que era un estúpido y un ninja de pacotilla cuando accidentalmente el ninja hizo mención de la palabra prohibida.

—Tenemos que _protegerte_ , Isanami.

Saizo no lo había querido decir con tono de superioridad; de hecho quiso decirlo sonando como el líder que se preocupa de los demás, especialmente de ella.

Pero Isanami no sintió las palabras ni como consuelo ni como preocupación y, con ojos fieros y dolidos, le encaró con toda la severidad que pudo juntar. Saizo se sorprendió porque verla a ella de frente con esa mirada le... _dolió_ en lugar de agradarle cuando lo hacía con los otros dos Valientes.

—No tienen que hacerlo. Ya soy fuerte, ¡yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma!

El ninja no lo negaba, porque Isanami les había dado la primera victoria y había demostrado, desde antes, ser fuerte a su manera. Pero algo en él aún no podía verla del mismo modo que Isanami decía ser.

—Isanami, se trata de los hombres de Date. Son tanto o peor que Hanzo...

—¡Pero yo puedo defenderme sola!

—No se trata de que puedas o no. Tenemos que protegerte y ya.

—¡Pero...!

—Isanami, entiende que se trata de **ti** y debemos **protegerte**...

La chica le vio con ojos más dolidos, al borde del llanto, y con ello Saizo supo que había metido la pata garrafalmente. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pudo callarse y darle por su lado cuando Isanami lo abofeteó, dirigiéndose a él con voz quebradiza.

—No soy débil, Saizo, ni necesito que siempre me cuiden. ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Yo soy una Valiente también, estúpido ninja de pacotilla!

Saizo no pudo ir tras Isanami no porque no quisiera, sino porque era consciente de cuán dolida estaba por él, precisamente él: su Luz, la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente. Él le había herido su orgullo, la había menospreciado aunque fuese por su bienestar y fue incapaz de ver, por un momento, que Isanami era más que una sacerdotisa. Por eso la dejó ir, la dejó encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en todo el día, y la dejó desahogarse a su manera sin que él llegara y estropeara el esfuerzo que Isanami siempre daba para mejorar.

Ciertamente Isanami no era débil, pero a Saizo le costaba admitirlo y aceptarlo más allá de querer animar a la chica —obvio no iba a admitir que lo hacía con esas intenciones—, porque su trabajo era protegerla y si ella era fuerte ya no necesitaría de él. Saizo no quería que la sacerdotisa dejara de necesitarlo, de buscarlo y quererlo... de poder confiar en él, depender incluso, y animarlo con sonrisas en lugar de querer ser ella quien cargara con el pesar que sólo le correspondía a ella.

 _«Menudo lío...»_

El ninja sobó su mejilla, buscando dónde irse a sentar y perder el tiempo un momento, pero sus intenciones se vieron prontamente desechadas cuando Hanzo se acercó, con esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos arrogantes, hacia él.

—Hiciste enojar a la niña.

Aunque Saizo no tenía intenciones de discutir porque Hanzo era un caso perdido, cuando se trataba de Isanami parecía que era una obligación contrarrestar los comentarios que se le dirigían a la chica.

—¿Qué te importa si así fue?

—Bueno, me sorprende, considerando... —Hanzo sonrió, como siempre, con esa sonrisa que hacía que las entrañas de Saizo se retorcieran del coraje—, que la niña no parece ser alguien de carácter. Me dio esa impresión las veces que nos hemos visto.

No iba a caer en la provocación del mayor: Saizo ya sabía que Hanzo era un hijo de puta y no iba a caer en su juego, no iba a dejarse llevar por el coraje ni contestaría. Era el líder y tenía que actuar como uno aún si su ego como la Luz de Isanami podía más que como el líder de los Valientes.

Viendo que su juego no funcionaba —a medias—, Hanzo ensanchó su sonrisa y se hundió de hombros, viendo en dirección a dónde Isanami había corrido.

—Al menos sigue corriendo rápido. Con razón no la alcanzaban...

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hanzo era un ninja sin escrúpulos, un cabrón que gustaba de molestar, humillar y torturar a los demás. A Saizo le daba relativamente igual, pero cuando el pelirrojo se refería a Isanami de esa manera, el líder de los Valientes no podía quedarse callado. Cuando Hanzo se burlaba de Isanami, de su tragedia y de cuánto sufrió por su culpa —sin entender el propósito de seguir recordando el pasado siendo que ahora todos debían verlo como uno de los Valientes de Sanada—, Saizo hervía de la ira y buscaba proteger el orgullo destruido de esa niña, la poca felicidad que le quedaba y esa sonrisa que siempre se cuarteaba cuando recordaba al sacerdote que fue como un padre para ella.

Por eso Saizo no dudó en lanzársele a Hanzo, más que dispuesto a cortarle la lengua para que nunca más se refiriera ni a Isanami ni a ninguno de los Valientes con ese asqueroso cinismo que tanto aborrecía.*

* * *

—Esta tarde Saizo y Hattori pelearon —murmuró Ana, mientras cepillaba el cabello de Isanami.

La chica había sabido controlarse bastante bien, aunque la ninja de hielo sabía que algo había pasado desde que vio los ojos de su _pequeña_ amiga. Aún así, no había querido decir nada al respecto hasta ese momento, porque tanto Ana como Isanami sabían que Saizo, aunque era gruñón, no solía ser tan impulsivo. Si se había peleado con Hanzo era por una razón que sobrepasaba los límites del líder

Ana sabía cuál era esa razón.

—... ¿y...y están...bien?

—Sí. Rokuro intervino —Ana esbozó una media sonrisa, reconociendo la pronta ansiedad en Isanami—. Dormirán hasta mañana, probablemente.

—Y-ya veo...

—Escuché que pelearon porque Hattori dijo algo de ti. —Isanami miró a Ana directamente a los ojos, viéndole con sorpresa. Ana sonrió más abiertamente—. A Saizo no le gusta que hablen de ti. Su orgullo lo hiere cuando te hieren a ti, Isanami.

—¿D-de veras...? —La chica se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

—Tu orgullo también duele cuando él se preocupa de más, ¿cierto? —Isanami asintió, manteniendo la vista gacha—. Pero él es así. Desde que tú llegaste, le has dado razones para usar mejor sus habilidades.

—... pero yo soy... tú me dijiste que yo también puedo ser fuerte...

—Ser fuerte no significa que no puedas aceptar la ayuda de los demás —Ana depositó su mano en el hombro de Isanami—. Todos somos fuertes, pero en ocasiones necesitamos ayuda. Aún si decimos que podemos solos, siempre es bueno saber que puedes confiar en alguien más... saber que no estás solo.

Isanami volvió a asentir, viendo a Ana con una sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo tú, verdad?

Ana asintió en respuesta.

* * *

Esa misma noche, poco después de que Ana terminara de peinarla, Isanami decidió salir un momento de su habitación, principalmente a tomar aire. No podía ir con Saizo ya que seguramente éste estaría noqueado por Rokuro, así que sólo caminó distraídamente, meditando la conversación con su amiga, con la mujer que los había traicionado y quien entendía mejor que sí misma lo que Isanami sentía. O al menos daba esa sensación.

Pronto Isanami se detuvo, tocando su horquilla, mirando hacia nada en particular.

Ella era fuerte, cada día se volvía más fuerte porque podía mantener a la Diosa bajo control, porque podía sonreír sin que le doliera que Hanzo estuviera deambulando por ahi y porque era capaz de hacer cosas que antes no podía como pelear con tessen. Pero que fuera fuerte no significaba que debía hacerlo todo ella sola, como Saizo se lo había hecho creer por su forma de ser, antes de que fuera el líder y se diera cuenta de sus errores. Isanami era fuerte, pero no debía hacerlo todo sola porque no estaba sola, ya no.

Así que sonriendo, la chica comenzó a pensar en las palabras que le diría a su Luz el día siguiente y se mentalizó para preparar muchos dangos y... hasta que Hanzo sonrió a sus espaldas, dejando que sus dedos trazaran su camino desde su hombro desnudo hasta su cuello, helándola del miedo.

Hanzo nunca había estado tan cerca de ella.**

—No deberías estar aquí a estas horas, pequeña sacerdotisa.

Isanami sonrió, girando rápidamente para apartarse de Hanzo. Su sonrisa, aunque temblaba, lucía más natural que otras veces.

—Quería tomar aire. Buenas noches.

Hanzo retuvo a Isanami sólo para molestarla e intimidarla, aprovechando que nadie los interrumpiría. Ver a Isanami asustada, justo como la primera vez que se conocieron, era de alguna forma placentero, divertido, _encantador_.

—Entonces tomemos aire los dos...

—G-gracias... pero no. Ya es noche.

—Insisto.

—Debo insistir en negarme.

El ninja liberó a la chica, manteniendo su fiera mirada de cazador en ella. Isanami le dedicó una reverencia antes de alejarse, caminando enderezada, con un porte digno no de una niña, sino de una señorita orgullosa y vivaz.

Hanzo, sin embargo, no se imaginaba que esa señorita que veía alejarse con porte orgulloso, que lo había encarado con casi nulo miedo y que le había hablado con bastantes modales, terminaría metiéndose en la habitación de Saizo, acurrucándose en el futón del hombre, porque el miedo había superado su ego y quién mejor que su Luz para protegerla del lunático Valiente de Fuego.

Saizo no hizo comentario alguno cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, con una fuerte migraña y lo primero que vio fue a Isanami hecha bolita bajo la manta, con una pierna estiraba sobre el estómago del líder de los Valientes. Aún estaba demasiado mareado como para carburar qué rayos había pasado... y de seguro el coraje se le había pasado a la chica bastante rápido, ya que para ir a dormir con él cuando éste había herido su orgullo horas atrás, sólo significaba que Isanami ya lo había perdonado.

Eso estaba bien.***

* * *

 _ *** Me agrada Hanzo, pero al mismo tiempo lo odio por lo que le hizo a mi beba hermosa TwT, y entre ratos se ve que a Saizo también ve cae mal por todo lo que éste también le hizo a Ana.**_

 _ **** En el manga no recuerdo que hubiera cercanía de estos dos, por eso no sé cómo reaccionarían ambos estando juntos así que ahí hice el intento... a ver qué tal quedó.**_

 _ ***** A pesar de que se mencionaran otros personajes y hubo una clara interacción de Isanami con Hanzo y Ana, la cercanía que ésta tiene con Saizo nunca podrá ser superada. El Saizanami gana siempre (?)**_

* * *

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:** gracias por tu paciencia uwu, ya por fin pude actualizar, y pues, a ver qué tal te parece este capítulo.  
_

 _ **Kiryhara:** menos mal no soy la única malpensada xD. Y weno, pues aquí está e_ _ _l nuevo capítulo~__

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, como habrán notado, esta vez sí me tomó más tiempo actualizar el capítulo ya que se me juntaron salidas y fiestas xD, pero por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste ^^** **  
**_


	8. Miedo

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _AU basado a mediados de Brave 10._**

* * *

 **Miedo**

Toda la semana... no, desde mucho antes, Saizo estaba con un humor del demonio, jurando que estaba a un puto ataque sorpresa de rebanarle la cabeza a Kamanosuke y lanzársela a Yukimura con la ilusión de partirle el cráneo y matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. El estrés que venía cargando por bastante rato se acumulaba más y más, y todo irritaba al ninja, incluso dormir. Bueno, si es que realmente pudiera dormir.

Si Saizo hubiera sabido que llegar a Ueda, arrastrado por esa chiquilla que se hacía llamar una sacerdotisa de Izumo, sería tan malditamente irritante, mejor hubiera abandonado a Isanami a su suerte y se hubiera ido a morir de hambre en otra parte. Pero no, el idiota de él había tenido que hacerse el héroe, había tenido que ceder al hambre y había tenido que dejar que su ego de hombre le ganara. Y ahora, gracias a eso, estaba a punto de explotar en más de una manera, deseando que hubiera algún enemigo sólo para descuartizarlo y ver si con eso se tranquilizaba. Aunque era mejor si podía descuartizar a los causantes de su mal humor, como Yukimura, Kamanosuke o Sasuke. O los tres... sí, de hecho serían mejor matar a los tres que sólo matar a uno.

Qué importaba si Isanami se ponía triste porque ya no tendría quien le alzara su ego de "niña bonita". ¿Qué importaba Isanami en esos momentos, además? Saizo se irritaba más de recordarla a ella y su irritación incrementaba porque no le podía hacer nada a ella.

Rodando en el futón una y otra vez, Saizo terminó sentándose entre gruñidos y maldiciones, esforzándose en inhalar y exhalar a ver si eso bastaba para calmarse. Cuando sentía que eventualmente se iba apaciguando su furia y el sueño por fin se dignaba en tomar delantera por encima de _todo_ , los discretos pasos fuera de su habitación lo pusieron alerta, sorprendiéndole e irritándole al instante, y de sólo pensar que se trataba de aquel puto travestí homicida su poca calma se fue al carajo.

Saizo se levantó de golpe, con su espada en mano y la clara intención de decapitar a Kamanosuke, caminando hasta la puerta siguiendo el ritmo de su _atacante_. Él lo había advertido y no estaba bromeando. Nada de culparlo cuando le estrellara la cabeza del pelirrojo en la estúpida y odiosa cara del lord de Ueda.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, Saizo esperó a que Kamanosuke entrara para darle el golpe de gracia, admitiendo que esa vez estaba siendo más discreto que de costumbre, pero recordándose no distraerse porque sabía de antemano de quién se trataba.

—¿Saizo...?

El ninja se tensó, sintiendo que reconocía esa voz y al mismo tiempo suponiendo que era una trampa. Por eso, sin dar contestación, el ninja dejó caer la espada justo frente al rostro del invitado no deseado, como si una parte de sí, la racional, supiera que no era Kamanosuke. Aun así, Saizo no quería que le molestaran, fuera quien fuera, y esperaba que con esa advertencia bastara para que lo dejaran solo.

Lo que Saizo, no obstante, recibió como respuesta, fue el sonido de un objeto rompiéndose ante el impacto contra el suelo, junto auna respiración irregular, jadeante y temerosa, que removió las entrañas del ninja.

Era Isanami. Saizo sabía, sentía, aseguraba que era Isanami.

Había estado a _nada_ de atacar a la chica.

Sintiendo un profundo pesar en su pecho, Saizo dejó caer su espada y encaró a Isanami, a quién vio aún en la oscuridad, diferenciando muy bien sus dorados ojos bien abiertos, llorosos, y su cuerpo temblando con fuerza, como si ésta estuviera viendo a un monstruo justo frente a sus narices y temiera que le hiciera algo, _algo de verdad_. Aquella imagen congeló al ninja por un instante, quien tardó poco en buscar con la mirada que no hubieran heridas en el cuerpo de la chica. Si bien confiaba en él, en sus habilidades, en sus reflejos y en su destreza con la espada, en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba si no la había tocado; tenía que asegurar que la sacerdotisa estuviera bien.

Isanami retrocedió, como si supiera que Saizo quería acercarse a ella, con sus manos en su acelerado pecho y sus piernas temblando como si estuviera en un temblor, incapaz siquiera de fingir una sonrisa.

—... lo siento... —susurró, con trémula y llorosa voz, antes de salir corriendo sin darle ni la más mínima oportunidad a Saizo de excusarse.

Isanami trastabilló, jadeó asustada, pero no dejó que el ninja se le acercara. No cuando Saizo estuvo a milímetros de herirla con esa espada que ella, en su inocencia, creía que eistía para protegerla.

El ninja, tras ver a la aterrada chica huir de él, desvió la vista al suelo de forma inconsciente, más que nada para dejar de ver a la chica huyendo del _monstruo_ que se sentía en ese momento, encontrándose con una taza rota cubierta con un líquido humeante. Hacerlo sólo incrementó su remordimiento expresado en ese extraño pesar en su pecho: Isanami le había llevado un té... y él en respuesta la había atacado.

Aunque estaba estresado y de mal humor, Saizo sabía que eso no justificaba lo que acababa de hacer. Su mal humor no justificaba que amenazara a Isanami, que casi la atacara, que la asustara. No justificaba nada y eso era lo peor: no sabía cómo disculparse porque sentía que sus excusas no serían suficientes ni convincentes.

Los aterrados ojos de Isanami calaban en lo más profundo de él: dolía la idea de haberla atacado, dolía que ella huyera de él... dolía que él la hubiera asustado cuando ella buscaba ayudarlo, porque aún siendo irritante, melosa y encimosa, Isanami era atenta, demasiado atenta a él. Se preocupaba por su Luz, velaba por él muy a su manera, trataba de no molestarlo y de hacerlo sentir feliz a pesar de que ella era la causa de casi todos sus males. Y él... Saizo era como un animal salvaje y malagradecido que contestaba con mordidas los cuidados de quienes se preocupaban por él.

Pero ya no había nada que podía hacer.

Saizo regresó al futón, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque le fuera imposible en esos momentos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, gruñó y maldijo y odió a todos, a sí mismo, en específico, y se forzó a mantenerse en su lugar, pues era consciente de que sería peor ir tras la chica sin saber ni siquiera qué decir o cómo actuar después de lo que había hecho.

El día siguiente, confió, cuando por fin fue cayendo en las aguas de un desagradable sueño, buscaría cómo redimirse con Isanami... eso en caso de que la chica no se olvidara de lo que había hecho. Sí, eso haría. Saizo aún no sabía cómo se redimiría, pero lo haría si era necesario.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el ninja se mantuvo en sueños lúcidos y horribles, cuan pesadillas que creía haber dejado atrás, y en ellos siempre estaba ella, porque no podía saca de su mente lo que había hecho.

Saizo entendió lo que era el miedo no sólo al verlo reflejado en los ojos de Isanami, sino al soñar que la perdía. Que él... que gracias a él la chica moría*.

* * *

 _ *** La idea es cortita y con un final que deja mucho a la imaginación (y qué desear, también) porque he andado con fiaca y no me sale escribir en los fanfics que tengo comenzados como me gustaría... a**_ _ ** _ **demás, tal vez le saque jugo a esta idea, pero más adelante, algún lejano día del siguiente año, quizá (?).**_**_

* * *

 _Eh, bueno... creo que ya se han dado una idea de que ando algo "oxidada" por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, aunque eso fue también porque me quedé sin internet, he regresado a clases y me he prometido enfocarme más en mi tesis que en otra cosa (ese título no_ _ _l_ o obtendré si flojeo). Aun así, espero les haya gustado y que me disculpen por tardarme tanto. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo y tendrá un final mejor, y obviamente, ¡habrá mucho más interacción Saizo/Isanami! Si no tengo mi dosis de estos dos al menos mensualmente, me muero (?) _

_(Y si se preguntan cómo sobreviví durante mi ausencia, bueno, he estado trabajando en un MMV desde hace como cuatro meses, aunque sigo sin terminarlo xDU, así que hay tengo mi dosis que me hace chi_ _ _l__ _ _ _lar cada que___ _ _ _ _la veo, jajaja___ )_

 _¡Hasta_ _ _luego!__


	9. Vergüenza

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **9\. Vergüenza.**

 ** _AU basado a mediados de Brave 10._**

* * *

De todas las tonterías que Isanami solía decir cada dos por tres, Saizo había terminado poniendo una de ellas en lo más alto del pedestal "estupideces de la sacerdotisa" luego de verla correr hacia él, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una enorme sonrisa brillando como el oro en sus ojos. Esas sonrisas, aunque encantadoras, jamás eran una buena señal para el ninja y eso Saizo lo supo incluso antes de escuchar a Isanami.

—¡Saizo~! ¡Onii-chan no cree que nuestra relación es pura! ¡Dile que lo es!

El ninja tuvo que fingir su habitual cara de pocos amigos en lugar de hacer ese gesto de hastío que volvía irritante a la sacerdotisa por, según ella, _no tomar en serio sus sentimientos_. Pero difícil era controlarse cuando Isanami no estaba pidiéndole nada, sino que se lo estaba exigiendo, y peor aún, seguía aferrada a semejante tontería como lo era el pensamiento de que tenían una relación no de amigos, sino de amantes... bueno, de pareja. Amante era una palabra que Saizo evadía constantemente y no toleraba. Pareja sí, aunque igual negaba que lo fuesen porque obviamente no lo eran.

Antes muerto, se convencía él. Isanami no era su tipo de chica, insistía, y nunca lo sería porque era molesta, encimosa, hostigosa e infantil... y bonita, tierna, bondadosa y divertida.. pero mimada y...

Y ya ni él sabía qué estaba pensando en ese momento*, así que decidió mejor contestar antes de que Isanami se le acercara, temiendo que le sucediera algo.

—No tenemos una relación —fue lo único que dijo, y, como esperó, Isanami no lo tomó nada bien.

—¡Cómo puedes negar nuestra relación de esa manera?! ¡Qué cruel!

—No niego lo que no existe...

—¡Lo haces! ¡Eres cruel, Saizo!

Saizo rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué insistes en este tema? Ya te he dicho decenas de veces que no...

—Sólo han sido siete veces —interrumpió Isanami, haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, lo que sea. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque obviamente tenemos una relación pura! Onii-chan no lo cree ya que eres... _tú_ , ¡pero yo sé que sí lo es aunque ses tú! —¿Eso fue un insulto, acaso?

—¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar? —Preguntó Saizo, dándole por su lado a la chica. Lo último que quería era escuchar sus gritos y luego verla llorar y correr lejos, porque la idiota se terminaba tropezando o extraviando y Sasuke terminaba yendo por ella.

No es que a Saizo le desagradara que Sasuke estuviera cerca de Isanami. Tan sólo... no. No y ya.

Isanami, quien se tomó un momento en comprender la pregunta de Saizo, se sonrojó furiosamente y, con sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho, habló en susurros.

—¡Por-porque...porque no hemos roto nuestros votos de castidad!

Saizo se atragantó con su propia saliva, esperando todo menos _esa respuesta_. Isanami, aún con su cara roja, no se mostró tan incómoda como Saizo se sentía en ese momento. El ninja hasta sintió su nariz cosquillear y eso no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Tal vez fue la respuesta de Isanami, tan directa y sincera, o tal vez fue el trasfondo de ésta, pero algo definitivamente no le gustó a Saizo y el ninja abrió la boca antes de siquiera carburar sus propias palabras.

—Eso dilo por ti.

Isanami enmudeció, palideció y sus ojos bien abietos vieron a Saizo como si fuera su peor pesadilla. El ninja tardó apenas un par de segundos en comprender qué diablos había dicho y en imaginar lo que debía estar en la cabeza de la chica, pero antes de darse a entender, ésta chilló, cubriéndose la cara mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Oh dios! ¡¿Cu-cuándo...?! ¡Kyaaa! N-no me digas que fue... en... esa... ¡kyaaa, pero si me dijiste que no pasó nada esa noche! —Isanami no dejó de menearse, incomodando al ya de por sí incómodo ninja—. ¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! ¡No recuerdo nadaaaa!

—... lo decía por mí —susurró Saizo, con un tic en el ojo.

Isanami dejó de sacudirse, pálida y muda de nueva cuenta, viendo a Saizo con una mirada decepcionada y dolida**. Saizo desvió la mirada, notando que los ánimos de la chica habían desaparecido de golpe y ya no había ni vergüenza ni comicidad en sus acciones, sólo una densa incomodidad entre los dos.

La primera en romper el silencio fue la sacerdotisa, quien a pesar de la revelación que rompió sus esperanzas, fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, falsa, sí, pero lo suficientemente convincente como para que Saizo no hiciera nada.

—Y-ya veo... onii-chan tenía razón. Qué mal. —Isanami se hundió de hombros, dando media vuelta—. Ah, b-bueno... creo que ya no tengo que pensar en mi vestido de boda... jeje...

Con una sonriente indiferencia que tenía como finalidad esconder su tristeza, Isanami se alejó, dejando consternado a Saizo. ¿ _Boda_? ¿Realmente Isanami había llegado hasta _ese_ punto? ¡Si apenas se conocían de hace unos meses! Y sí, Kakei los confundió con esposos, y sí, eran muy unidos —porque la chica no se le despegaba— y ella admitía abiertamente que lo amaba, pero... ¿no era muy apresurado pensar en matrimonio...? Aunque era Isanami... la chica no era precisamente una chica con un pensamiento normal y considerando que él era el único que la hacía sentir segura, no era de sorprenderse que ésta quisiera _apropiarse_ de él de esa manera...

O tal vez ya no, se dijo el ninja, bastante consciente de la decepción que causó en Isanami. Quizá ya todo eso quedaría en el pasado y eso estaba bien. Él no tenía planeado _atarse_ con nadie, menos con esa chica que no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo real.

Aunque hubiera sido mejor que ese asunto concluyera de forma honesta...

* * *

—¡ME MINTIÓ! —Chilló Isanami a todo pulmón, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus mangas limpiando las lágrimas que empapaban su carita—. ¡Buaaa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió?! ¡¿Con quién?!

Ana sólo la escuchó sin saber bien qué sucedía, mientras Seikai, luego de superar su coraje, agradecía que su hermana no fuera a _contaminarse_ gracias a ese sinvergüenza del Kirigakure.

La sacerdotisa no creía y se negaba a creer que Saizo la había _engañado_ con Ana. ¡Era inconcebible! ¡Su mente no podría soportarlo y su corazón se rompería irreparablemente!

Y durante toda la noche, Ana estuvo consolándola de algo que no entendía, hasta que la chica se quedó dormida y, por el bienestar de la rubia y de todos, fue a hablar con Saizo porque nadie querría vivir con una Isanami ahogada en su tristeza como si acabase de ser... rechazada. ¡¿Saizo la había rechazado?! Bueno... de forma definitiva, claro.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Fue lo único que preguntó Anastasia ni bien divisó a Saizo.

—¿Qué?

—A Isanami.

—... ah. Ya se resignó a que Seikai tenía razón.

—Romperle el corazón es bajo hasta para ti. Sólo es una niña —renegó la Valiente de Hielo—. Debiste ser más comprensivo con sus sentimientos.

—... ¿me perdí de algo?

Sí, Saizo sabía que tal vez había decepcionado a Isanami, pero ¿romperle el corazón? ¿Realmente había sido para tanto...? Bueno, tratándose de Isanami obviamente sí, sí era para tanto, ¡pero era culpa de ella por hacerse altas expectativas! ¡Y querer casarse, también, y con él! Saizo siempre supo que Isanami estaba mal de la cabeza pero no creyó que estuviera tan mal...

Ana suspiró, viendo su blusa empapada en lágrimas son escondido remordimiento.

—Ella sólo es una niña —repitió.

Saizo no dijo nada y Ana no insistió. A fin de cuentas, las cosas ya habían sucedido.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo inconsolable que estaba Isanami, llorando y llorando diciendo que Saizo le había mentido y que su corazón le dolía, el ninja de Koga no lo pensó dos veces en luchar por el herido honor de su amiga. Seikai no se quedó atrás aunque él sabía mejor la situación, y saberlo era incluso peor que no hacerlo. Benmaru siguió a Seikai porque no iba a dejarlo _abajo_ y menos si se trataba de su hermano, y hasta Kamanosuke fue a echarle riña al ninja de Iga porque si los demás lo hacían, ¿por qué él no?

Ciertamente nadie sabía exactamente qué sucedía ni qué tenía tan devastada a Isanami, sólo Seikai y a medias, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que Saizo tenía la culpa por mentir, usar o rechazar a la chica de una u otra forma. Kamanosuke no contaba porque él buscaba pelea sólo porque sí.

Y sólo hasta Yukimura habló seriamente con Saizo, diciendo lo mal que estaba que tratara mal a una jovencita como Isanami, fue cuando el ninja se dio cuenta de que su mentira estaba yendo demasiado lejos junto con los _dramas adolescentes_ de la sacerdotisa que no podía verlo porque lloraba a moco tendido, o simplemente porque no quería salir de su habitación desde hace tres días. ¡Tres putos días!

—No la rechacé, idiota —gruñó Saizo, luego de la enésima vez que Yukimura decía que para rechazar a una mujer se tenía que tener cuidado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces...?

Saizo no contestó: en su lugar se levantó y fue a buscar directamente a la causante de todos sus males, entre los que destacaban ser atacado por los ninjas Koga, escuchar extraños sutras y sentir miradas resentidas a donde sea que fuera, y ser ignorado por su amiga de la infancia porque ésta se había enojado con él.

Y no se dijera Rokuro, que hasta parecía verle con desagrado porque ya le había tocado ser el pañuelo de Isanami aunque casi no hubiera cercanía entre ambos...

Así, Saizo tardó poco en llegar a la habitación de Isanami, donde no había nadie, al parecer. No se escuchaba sollozos ni llantos exagerados, tampoco palabras de consuelo para un corazón roto por una mentira que había causado un malentendido que crecía a pasos agigantados, pero Saizo sabía que Isanami estaba dentro. Lo presentía. Estaba tan seguro de ello que abrió la puerta sin avisar, se plantó enfrente de la chica de marcadas ojeras bajo sus llorosos ojos, y tras soltarle un coscorrón por su patético comportamiento, se sentó viéndola fijamente.

—Te mentí —Isanami, sobando su cabeza, le vio con curiosidad. Saizo desvió la mirada, avergonzado de tener que sincerarse con la chiquilla—. No era verdad. Lo del... otro día... no era verdad.

—¿E-eeh...?

—No era verdad —repitió Saizo, sintiendo su nariz cosquillear.

El rostro de Isanami volvió a brillar con encantadora alegría y su sonrisa resplandeció cuan sol después de una tormenta***. Saizo no necesitó ser más explícito para darse a entender e Isanami no necesitó de nada más para lánzarsele a los brazos, chillando y riendo contenta, porque esa mentira significaba que ella aún tenía oportunidad, aún podía convencer a Seikai de que ella y Saizo tenían una relación pura como la nieve ¡y aún podía casarse con el hombre que amaba sin fallar ni a su hermano monje ni a ella como sacerdotisa! Aunque ya no tuviera un santuario que asegurara que siguiera siendo una.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡No pudiste haberme engañado con otra mujer!

 _«Eso no es lo que le dijiste a los demás...»_

Saizo no empujó a Isanami; sabía que no funcionaría. Más bien dejó que chillara y riera y balbuceara incoherencias hasta que una frase en particular detonó lo que él no creyó sentir tan abiertamente: vergüenza.

—¡Yo soy la dueña de tu castidad, Saizo, y tú de la mía! ¡Como debe ser! ¡Como yo sé que era, porque lo sabía, sabía que era así! ¡Nuestro amor es puro y onii-chan por fin se dará cuenta cuando le diga que sigues siendo virgen como yo! Al menos hasta que nos casemos —añadió Isanami, sonriendo con una dulzura que contrastaba con sus _perversas_ palabras****.

Saizo, sintiendo su rostro arder, ya se lo había preguntado antes, muchas veces, pero...

 _«¡¿Qué mierda tiene esta mujer en la cabeza?!»_

* * *

 _ *** Pensar en Isanami apendeja a Saizo, juejue 7u7**_

 _ **** Si prestan atención, en ese momento se puede escuchar el corazoncito de Isanami rompiéndose (?)**_

 _ ***** Fe en la humanidad restaurada (?). Ay, me la imaginé y se me derritió mi corazoncito afjahsfjaf.**_

 _ ****** Recuerdo que en un capítulo del anime Isanami dice algo medio raro (antes de viajar a Izumo) y dije "sí, sí es capaz de decir este tipo de cosas sin vergüenza alguna" xD. Aunque Saizo es quien sí se sintió avergonzado porque Isanami ya se la sentenció, y qué sentencia, eh 7u7  
**_

* * *

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3** : todas sabemos que Isanami siempre perdonaría a Saizo uwu, ella jamás podría odiarlo o temerle por mucho tiempo asdashf. Aunque no puse esa escena porque el enfoque era sobre el miedo._

 _ **Kiryhara:** pues no fue una actualización taaaan rápida, ¡pero aquí está! Mucho fluff (¿se dice así?) y comedia para que el corazoncito sane un poquito antes de los madrazos que se avecinan._

* * *

 _¡Bueeeno!, ya este fue un poquito más largo y más cómico. Siento que pudo quedar mejor, pero igual lo seguiría sintiendo algo OoC así que decidí no meterle tanta mano y enfocarme en la idea principal nada más. Quizá luego escriba algo orientado a lo +15 que tengo ganas de escribir, pero me da vergüenza (atracción física), o quizá se quede en el limbo de las ideas. La cosa aquí es que necesitaba hacer algo cómico porque ya se vienen los cinco sentimientos que me han resquebrajado y roto mi corazón (las siguientes actualizaciones serán más rápidos porque ya tengo dos capítulos listos)._

 _Ah, por cierto, debo advertir desde ya que los siguientes capítulos, sin excepción, contienen spoiler de los capítulos de Brave 10 Spiral, unos yendo casi hasta el final (y uno directamente contando el final). Igual avisaré en cada disclaimer por si las dudas._

 _¡Y nada!, ojalá lo disfruten y si tienen ganas de ver esa idea así medio madurita, prometo que haré el intento de escribirla para que vean cuánto las quiero (?)_


	10. Impotencia

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _Ambientado desde el principio de Brave 10 hasta mediados de Brave 10 S._**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia:_** _¡SPOILERS! No me hago responsable de nada de lo que se lea en este capítulo._ ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Impotencia.**

Desde que había visto a Isanami llorar en su regazo por la familia que tuvo que dejar atrás, o cuando _perdió_ a la chica cuando Kamanosuke la secuestró, y más aún cuando Date se la llevó justo frente a sus narices, Saizo descubrió lo que era la impotencia en su más puro estado. Y se sentía horrible a su excéntrica manera.

Si bien no se sentía como una herida, _dolía_ de un modo que jamás había experimentado con esa intensidad y se sentía como si fuera asfixiado por _algo_ que enterraba sus garras en su corazón, aquel que por mucho tiempo olvidó que tenía: ese sentimiento era un pesar que deseaba no sentir nunca más porque sabía que no lo soportaría, que no podría seguir luchando contra él sin desmoronarse. Eso de sentir no era lo suyo y menos si se trataba de algo como la impotencia, su fiero recordatorio de aquellos lejanos días*.

Pero a ellos le importaba una mierda y seguían yendo tras Isanami, hiriéndola, asustándola, destrozando lo que esa niña intentaba reconstruir con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos, aferrándose a todo lo que le rodeaba para seguir adelante... especialmente a él. Y Saizo se sentía cada vez más cansado de escucharla llorar, o verla fingiendo ser fuerte, o sonriendo porque "si sonreía todo estaría bien" sin poder ayudarla como realmente lo necesitaba Isanami.

—¡No interfieras, Saizo! ¡Estoy...estoy bien! —Le había gritado durante su enfrentamiento con esa supuesta sacerdotisa.

Desde ese momento Saizo comenzó a tener cierto sentimiento de que Isanami estaba, como siempre, esforzándose de más. Pero no le dio importancia: seguramente estaba cansada —como él— de ser siempre la damisela en peligro.

Y eso de alguna manera, más que mejorar a Isanami, la fue destrozando por dentro una vez más... sin que él se diera cuenta.

Pero pareciera que el destino era cruel e irónico porque no dejaba de recalcarle de una y mil maneras que él **tenía** que cuidar de Isanami y para hacerlo ver dicha misión de vida tenía que ahogarlo ocasionalmente en impotencia. Impotencia como la que sintió cuando Hanzo tomó el lugar de Benmaru como el Valiente de Fuego e Isanami se vio forzada a encarar a su más grande temor sin poder huir ni gritar "no quiero" con ese tonito berrinchudo que hace rato ya no escuchaba.

Isanami en esa ocasión casi no habló ni miró a nadie, luchando contra el terror que invadía su ser. Hanzo lo sabía, Yukimura lo sabía, **todos** lo hacían. Incluso Ana había reaccionado intimidada por el hombre que la usó, aquel que desde niña la intimidó, la _aterrorizó_ , aquel hombre que ella odiaba. Pero por debilidad, por estupidez, aceptó en su vida.

—¡Dilo! Di que le tienes miedo, que lo odias —gruñó Jinpachi, cuando su ira fue apenas retenida por la intervención de Ana... sólo un instante.

Pero nadie apoyó a Isanami como _debería_ ser, ¡porque mierda, Isanami apenas tenía 16 años! ¡Aún era una _niña_! ¡Aún era demasiado joven para superar un trauma del que **nadie** se reponía en menos de un año! Pero no... todo era Anastasia, Anastasia y más **Anastasia** , la fría mujer que estaba asustada, que por estupidez y amor a Ueda, a Yukimura, se traicionó a sí misma **.**

Saizo por primera vez maldijo a Ana, maldijo a Jinpachi y se maldijo a él... porque **nadie** tomaba en serio a Isanami.

—¡Los mocosos no deben interferir!

—¡Isanami, esto no es algo en el que los niños deban entrometerse!

¡ **Ese era su maldito asunto**! ¡Hanzo había herido tanto a Isanami como a Ana! Pero Isanami **no se lo merecía**. Ana... ella había cosechado lo que sembró.

Y aún así nadie hizo nada. Sólo Seikai... sólo el único que quedaba para Isanami. Sólo el único que de verdad amaba a Isanami.

La joven sacerdotisa ni siquiera pudo desahogarse. No. Ella tenía que ser fuerte. Ella siempre tenía que sonreír aunque por dentro se desmoronara.

—Deja de llorar —susurró Ana, quien mejor entendía a Isanami y quien menos ayudaba a la niña que la idolatraba.

—E-está bien —contestó Isanami, entre lágrimas, forzándose a detenerse.

Ella era una Valiente. Ella **tenía** que ser fuerte... porque ya no podía seguir dependiendo de los demás.

Saizo tuvo que sobreponerse a la impotencia que sentía, a la incertidumbre, a no saber qué mierdas debía hacer, porque había enemigos que derrotar, para variar. Y ellos, incluido Hanzo, el hijo de puta que le quitó **todo** a Isanami **justo frente a sus ojos** , se quedaría en Ueda quisieran o no.

Pero Hanzo sirvió de algo. A su extraña manera, él le hizo ver a Saizo, el líder de los Valientes de Sanada, su error: querer hacer todo él solo.

Saizo ya no estaba solo. ¡Hace tanto que ya no lo estaba! Pero él había dejado a Jinpachi y Ana solos por su propia ceguera, y él había abandonado a Isanami cuando la chica más lo necesitaba. Tenía que redimirse. Ella lo merecía.

Ella siempre lo merecería.

Por eso Saizo no dudó ni un momento en ir tras la sacerdotisa, encontrándola cabizbaja mientras barría el suelo. Sus ojos tristes le dieron el coraje suficiente para acercarse a ella, serio, buscando la mejor forma de redimirse.

Pero Saizo era Saizo y lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue ser él mismo. El Saizo que Isanami amaba. Su Luz. Su Saizo**.

—Todo está bien ahora... —se animó a decir, sobando su cabeza con brusquedad—. En muchas maneras.

Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad con algo tan simple como hablar: Isanami volvió a ser esa chiquilla sonriente y habladora cuya mirada y sonrisa resplandecían en contraste a su oscura naturaleza, Ana poco a poco comenzó a abrirse a todos una vez más, Saizo fue aceptando su posición y la presencia de Hanzo también. Los Valientes de Sanada se repusieron de la llegada de Hattori, tal vez no aceptándolo, pero al menos resignándose a que era un Valiente, sí, incluyendo a Isanami. Hablando especialmente de Isanami. Y todo estaba bien, se decía Saizo día con día, escuchando la cantarina voz de Isanami cada que hacía cosas que una —su— Isanami hacía... o eso quería creer. Eso era lo que Saizo deseaba creer como nunca lo deseó antes.

Pero no fue así y una vez más la impotencia le hizo ver a Saizo su error. Su grandísimo error: el error que lo llevó a su perdición.

Susanoo le hizo ver a Saizo que Isanami nunca estaría bien porque aunque la chica amaba a Ueda, Ueda era su perdición.

Sangrando en el suelo, derrotado, adolorido y sintiendo que era difícil respirar, Saizo se dio cuenta de que Isanami ya no era la Isanami que él conocía. Y Saizo descubrió, herido y solo, sufriendo por la ausencia de esa chica que había cambiado su vida, lo que era la verdadera tristeza, el dolor, la soledad...

Él se sentía solo. Él no estaba feliz porque Isanami ya no era _su_ Isanami, era Izanami, esa Diosa de la Oscuridad que odiaba a la luz, que lo odiaba en lugar de amarlo. Isanami, su dulce y amorosa Isanami, ya no estaba. Susanoo la custodiaba... no. Date lo hacía.

Saizo había perdido la oscuridad que hacía resplandecer su luz y eso dolía, dolía **mucho**.

Pero Isanami aún no perdía la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, no mientras esa promesa siguiera existiendo entre ellos dos. No mientras el amor inundara sus corazones***.

No mientras Saizo estuviera con vida.

* * *

 ** _* Ya había mencionado antes que estaría haciendo menciones sutiles de la vida de Saizo, de su amigo y la razón de que se volviera cómo es al inicio del manganime. Y obvio esta es una de esas menciones (porque sí repercutió mucho la muerte de su amigo, aun cuando no se abordó muy profundamente sobre eso)._**

 ** _** Aquí ya estoy poniendo explícitamente que Saizo ya está acostumbrado a ser "el Saizo de Isanami", como analogía a ser su luz, porque no recuerdo, pero creo que para finales del primer manga él acepta que es el Valiente de Luz ( y obvio mi lado fangirl hizo de las suyas (?)._**

 ** _*** A partir de aquí, y en los siguientes capítulos que restan, se vienen insinuaciones de este sentimiento porque ya no puedo seguir disfrazándolo (?) y es parte esencial de los demás sentimientos que abordo. Así que ya podemos fangirlear y llorar a gusto (aunque yo sólo lloro afhsajf_**

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** no sé si ya lo habrás visto, pero eso "raro" que dijo Isanami fue cuando descubrió que Kakei iría a Izumo también y ella andaba toda decepcionada porque le estropearon su viaje marital (?) xD. No recuedo qué era pero me reí por sus ocurrencias afjashf. ¡Y awwwñ!, a ver cuándo me animo a escribir algo más subido, porque tengo una idea en mente pero la desgraciada no se deja trabajar, lol._

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:** no sé si es como ser una monja, pero me acuerdo que en el manga ella dice que no pueden tener sexo porque es una sacerdotisa, aunque luego (como 20 capítulos después) se ve que duda cuando anda haciéndose sus ideas raras con Saizo xD. (A mí sí me gustaba el KikyoxInuyasha, jaja, Kagome no me agradaba tanto pero amaba a Kikyo ;w;). ¡Y oh gosh, no me hagas imaginar coss imposibles! No puedo imaginarme a Saizo como padre, te lo juro xD, pero a Isanami como mami sí ahdsajf *se muere de la ternura (?)*._

* * *

 _¡Y bueno, ojalá les haya gustado! O hayan sufrido, lo que sea. Y sí, fue cortito, pero quería enfocarme sólo en la «impotencia» y no meterme en otros sentimientos («soledad», que es el siguiente que actualizaré) porque cada sentimiento que se menciona en este capítulo ya están siendo escritos, jujuju._

 _Por otra parte, perdonen que tardara en actualizar; se me olvidaba hacerlo (vengo diciendo que actualizaré desde el viernes xDU), pero hoy ya me puse bien las pilas, jajaja. En fin... ¡hasta la siguiente actualización!_


	11. Soledad

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 ** _Basado durante los capítulo 27-29 de Brave 10 S con insinuaciones del último capítulo de Brave 10 Tawamure.  
_**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia:_** _¡SPOILERS! Si no han leído el manga, los spoilers que se vienen podrían afectarles._

* * *

 **Soledad.**

Saizo estaba acostumbrado a la soledad desde que aprendió que la vida de ninja no era ni fácil ni agradable, menos para un niño como él, que poco a poco marchitó su inocencia y felicidad con el paso del tiempo. Pero a Saizo dejó de gustarle la soledad cuando la sonrisa de Isanami apareció en su vida, iluminándola y aislándola de la sangre, muerte, engaños y traición a la que estaba él acostumbrado desde que comenzó su vida como ninja.

A Saizo dejó de gustarle sentirse solo luego de conocer gente maravillosa, estúpida, excéntrica y tan diversa como una cesta de frutas, y convivir con todos ellos fingiendo no agradarle saber que podía confiar en los demás, todo gracias, de alguna manera, a esa chica que cambió para siempre su vida. Al hombre Saizo Kirigakure, no sólo el ninja, dejó de gustarle despertar día con día sin ver el rostro de quien le profesaba un amor infantil, tierno, inocente, fuerte, terco... un amor increíble que no supo apreciar hasta que era tarde.

Sí: a Saizo ya no le gustaba sentirse solo porque la ausencia de Isanami dolía **mucho** , dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y no escuchar su voz, cantarina y dulce, a veces chillona y a veces molesta, era una daga que se mantenía aferrada en su pecho, recordándole su debilidad, su derrota, su pérdida.

Si él hubiera sido más fuerte, se decía, Isanami no hubiera tenido que sacrificarse para protegerlos a todos. Si no hubiera tardado en llegar, Seikai estaría vivo. Si no hubiera tenido miedo de enfrentarse a Susanoo... Isanami aún estaría con él, y él hubiera podido consolarla por su pérdida... y hubiera... hubiera podido... pero no lo hizo.

El ninja, el Valiente de Luz que había perdido a la Oscuridad que lo contrastaba, día con día miraba la horquilla, el único recuerdo de Isanami, por interminables horas, prometiendo internamente que algún día volvería a verla sin importar si no era la Isanami que conocía, _su_ Isanami. Él iba a encontrarla, iba a salvarla... iba a mantenerla con él porque había descubierto que vivir sin ella era peor que la muerte.

Saizo se sentía solo desde hace meses: Seikai había muerto, Ana estaba malherida, Yukimura se había vuelto un vago, Jinpachi se había ido, Kakei también, Kamanosuke estaba perdido, Benmaru tenía nuevas responsabilidades e Isanami... su Isanami ya no estaba. Sus sonrisas, sus risas y chillidos, sus miradas, sus llantos, sus gráciles movimientos al bailar, su fuerza y jovialidad... su amor incondicional, su ingenuidad, su ternura y su belleza de niña y mujer... ya no quedaba nada de ella más que los recuerdos, agridulces y dolorosos, de quien un día fue la peor pesadilla de Saizo y su sueño más hermoso también.

La ausencia de Isanami, a fin de cuentas, era como un agujero negro en su pecho. Despertar sin saber de ella, sin verla en la puerta de su habitación esperando por él, o sintiendo su mano —cubierta con su manga— sostener su muñeca o tirar de su camisa para apurarlo, se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado su motivación, su razón de seguir. No ver ni escuchar ni saber nada de esa chiquilla era como si... como si a una rosa le arrebataran todos sus pétalos, y su tallo con espinas quedara a la deriva, abandonado, sin gracia, sin belleza... sólo un escudo que protegía algo que ya no tenía.

Saizo se sentía como un tallo sin flor. Simple y sencillamente se sentía así, porque Isanami era esa flor perdida... esa sacerdotisa cuya mirada se perdió en aquella rosa que había _atacado_ al ninja en uno de los últimos paseos que tuvieron los dos Valientes —a solas—, y con sus mejillas que enrojecieron con encantadora pero tranquila felicidad, era la flor que le faltaba al tallo con espinas que protegía su belleza del tirano mundo exterior*.

 _«¡Tú eres mi_ _luz, Saizo!»_

Esas palabras sonaban cuando el ninja, hundido en la oscuridad, trataba de dormir. Y por extraño que pareciera, más que extrañarlas... las aborrecía.

Él la había cegado, después de todo. Se había cegado a sí mismo por la luz que irradiaba de él, y deseaba, desde que Isanami no estaba, haber sido él la oscuridad, porque ser una sombra le quedaba bien a él, no a ella. Porque brillar le dolía, no era algo que él merecía, pero sí esa sacerdotisa cuya sonrisa era más brillante y cálida que el sol...

Pero todo se extinguió tan rápido que Saizo quería aferrarse a que era un sueño. Un largo sueño de ya medio año...

Dos años atrás, Saizo estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, y prefería estar solo que acompañado. En la actualidad no era así. En la actualidad, aún habiendo gente a su alrededor, Saizo se sentía solo y sentirse solo ya no era lo que él _quería_. Sin Isanami en su vida, a Saizo ya no le gustaba la soledad.

Saizo extrañaba a Isanami.

La luz extrañaba a su oscuridad**.

* * *

 ** _* Siento que queda bastante bien la analogía entre la pareja y una rosa. Esta idea me la dio el capítulo de Tawamure (sólo lo encontré en japonés pero pude hacer unas traducciones cuchas) y casi lloro recordándolo. Fue tan hermoso y doloroso._**

 ** _** Se NOTA que Saizo extrañaba a Isanami, ¡hasta fue a buscarla! O sea, más claro no podía estar pero aún así ajdhasjf, ya, me iré a llorar que ya los demás capítulos que ando escribiendo me tienen toda moquienta._**

* * *

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3** : tal vez debería buscar si hay coincidencia entre ser monja y sacerdotisa, jajaja. Y bueno, ya comencé con la idea, perdona que la ponga primer y no tu idea del fanfic, es que me ganó de último momento :'v_

 _¡Y bueno!, espero les guste. Está cortito el capítulo pero lo hice con mucho cariño, y dolor, y tristeza... ¡nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	12. Tristeza

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **Tristeza.**

Desde que lsanami desapareció de sus vidas, sacrificándose para que Susanoo no siguiera dañando al hogar que tanto amaba, Saizo no se sentía feliz, ni cómodo, ni _bien_ en lo absoluto. Un fuerte y doloroso pesar estrujaba su pecho cada vez que abría sus ojos, o caminaba entre ratos para despejar su mente y acostumbrar a su malherido cuerpo al movimiento, o simplemente cuando trataba de vivir sin la sacerdotisa a quien nunca creyó que extrañaría, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

No le gustaba despertar sin ser recibido por la cantarina voz de esa chica. No le gustaba extrañar las discusiones de ésta con Kamanosuke. No le gustaba no verla jugar con las mascotas de Sasuke. No le gustaba no verla comer hasta el hartazgo, como si fuese un _monstruo_ de insaciable hambre. No le gustaba cargar con la _kushimitama_ sin dueña. No le gustaba recordar su derrota.

No le gustaba vivir sin su Isanami.

Y es que los días se hacían largos y tormentosos sin ella, sin Seikai, sin Kamanosuke —perdido en algún lugar—, Sin Ana —malherida y reposando en Iga—, sin los Valientes como un día lo fueron...

Saizo fue descubriendo gradualmente qué era ese sentimiento que lo estrujaba noche tras noche, ahogándolo en algo más que remordimiento e impotencia, y haciéndole sufrir incluso más que la muerte de ese hombre que estimó como su gran amigo.

Saizo estaba triste.

Cuando despertó tras su derrota, informado por Yukimura de la situación, el ninja no se sentía bien no sólo física, sino emocionalmente; era consciente de que no se sentía feliz porque Isanami hubiera demostrado ser fuerte —mucho más fuerte de lo que él algún día imaginó—, que no se sentía cómodo de su situación actual y le dolía no sólo su cuerpo magullado, sino algo más, algo que descubrió que era su interior, su corazón, su devastado ser. Pero no fue hasta que pudo caminar, dar largos paseos, tumbarse en el pasto con la horquilla de la sacerdotisa —que Yukimura le dio cuando despertó—, recordando sus momentos juntos y sintiendo que estaba incompleto, que el hombre descubrió que había un profundo pesar en su pecho llamado «tristeza».

Y todo ese pesar, ese dolor, ese sentir, recaía en la ausencia de Isanami.

Sí. Saizo estaba triste, muy, muy triste, se sentía incompleto, se sentía desamparado, solo, dolido y desechado cuan inservible herramienta, porque no había podido cumplir su promesa, porque había perdido, porque la había perdido. ¿Isanami estaría triste también? ¿Su Isanami, la sacerdotisa infantil y cariñosa, hostigosa y enfadosa, también estaría triste por no estar al lado del hombre que amaba y por el cual se sacrificó para que ya no lo hirieran más ni a él ni a sus amigos? ¿Isanami lo recordaría mientras su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente, como si se resquebrajara en cientos de grietas dentro de aquel abismo, igual que sucedía con el Kirigakure al recordarla?

El ninja deseaba saberlo... y lo haría.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Iba a hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** pues aquí otro capítulo medio tristón para seguir picándole a la herida xD. Aunque ya con esto termino esta fase de la ausencia de Isanami y dos paso a los últimos capítulos que me están queriendo hacer shorar asjshaf. ¡Y sí!, fue hermoso que Saizo aceptara ser la Luz. Creció tan rápido, snifsnif (?)_

* * *

 _Una vez más un capítulo cortito (que se me olvidó publicar antes), pero complementario al anterior, sirviendo además como conector para el siguiente. Como ando siguiendo más o menos la cronología de los últimos capítulos, quise indagar un poco más en el salto de tiempo y abordar cómo Saizo, a mi parecer, debió lidiar con la situación de ese momento. Ya saben, para darle más drama a la OTP y hacer un poquitín más largo este fic (?)._

 _¡En fin, espero les guste y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	13. Esperanza

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **Esperanza.**

Saizo, tras varios meses desde su derrota ante Susanoo, se negó rotundamente, durante su etapa de duelo, al hecho de que ya no volvería a saber nada de Isanami como la conocía y su más grande consuelo era tener su horquilla, aquella que él atesoraba y juraba que regresaría a su dueña aun cuando le hería por ser su recordatorio de su debilidad. No habían tenido noticias de la chica, ahora Diosa de la Oscuridad, desde hace unos meses, pero su corazón aún tenía la vaga esperanza de reencontrarse con su amiga, su Oscuridad, su protegida, y dicha esperanza se intensificó cuando Yukimura comentó que se había rumoreado algo sobre una terrible devastación en una batalla de Date contra otro ejército.

Es que, ¿quién más podía asesinar a cientos de personas si no era la terrible Diosa Izanami? ¡Nadie!

El ninja no lo dudó dos veces en ir a su encuentro, solo, sin importarle ir a territorio enemigo sólo por su Isanami.

Y cuando la vio, con la mirada perdida a su alrededor y su kimono abierto mostrando su desnudez, caminando sobre aquel santuario creado con sus mismos poderes, Saizo sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero se supo controlar y mantener bajo control la inmensa felicidad que invadió todo su ser. Así, cuando la chica notó su presencia y volteó a verlo, él le tendió su mano, invitándola a regresar con él a Ueda, a su casa, y sintió su corazón derretirse en una inmensurable alegría, jamás antes sentida, cuando la sacerdotisa lo abrazó tan fuerte, entre lágrimas y agradecimientos, que no se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Izanami quería deshacerse de él. Le hirió, le humilló y atacó con Susanoo, asegurando que Isanami jamás regresaría pues ahora ella tenía el control, y Saizo tuvo que huir, dolido y herido, aterrado y frustrado, sintiendo sus esperanzas desmoronarse y su corazón romperse en cientos de fragmentos: Isanami seguía en un letargo que él no había podido romper.

Pero no se rindió. Él no iba a rendirse. Tenían que encontrar la forma de _sellar_ a la Diosa y salvar a su amiga sí o sí, sin opciones a negativas: muchas cosas estaban en riesgo, pero, sobretodo, Isanami lo estaba. Ella era su más grande preocupación.

La respuesta de cómo detener a Izanami podría estar en Izumo, el hogar de esa niña, así que tanto él como Hanzo partieron a dicho lugar, esperando encontrar lo que buscaban. Y aunque el viaje fue exhaustivo, lleno de recuerdos y la impetuosa necesidad de encontrar lo que buscaban, Saizo no desistía porque tenía que salvar a Isanami, debía de. Él había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla así hubiesen pasado seis meses desde su derrota. Él tenía que traer a Isanami de vuelta a su casa, sacándola de esa oscuridad en la que la diosa la enterró. Saizo, la Luz, no iba a dejar que su Oscuridad desapareciera para siempre. Jamás permitiría que Isanami perdiera para siempre ese atisbo de luz, de esperanza, que aún la conectaba a él.

La kushimitama aún estaba en manos de Saizo, y esa misma horquilla no iba a quedarse sin dueña.

Y aunque la oscuridad, esa cruel oscuridad comandada por la Diosa, intentó arrastrar al ninja a un abismo sin fondo, oscuro y doloroso al ver a la pequeña niña buscar a su familia, Saizo no dejó que ésta ganara. Nunca iba a dejarla ganar. No volvería a perder contra ésta ni a fallar en su promesa, mucho menos tras ver a su pequeña Oscuridad llorando por ayuda, buscando quién la sacara de ese frío lugar.

 _«¡Prometí que nunca más volvería a soltar su mano!»_

Él una vez la perdió, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo: no mientras hubiera esperanza en su corazón, y en el de Isanami, para reencontrarse una vez más. La última, además.

Saizo salvaría a Isanami, era un juramento. Todos los Valientes lo harían, porque ella era un Valiente también, su amiga, era la razón de Saizo de estar en donde estaba y ser quien era actualmente, y era la razón por la cual Yuimura había reunido a los demás Valientes.

Por eso, cuando la Diosa le atacó nuevamente, cuando sólo ella quedó tras una ardua lucha contra los Valientes restantes, él no se defendió. La kushimitama lo hizo.

Y su inquebrantable esperanza y deseo de salvarla por fin dio frutos.

Isanami ha regresado. Su Isanami, su Oscuridad, su amada Oscuridad*, está de vuelta.

* * *

 ** _* Aunque en la mayor parte de este capítulo traté a Isanami como amiga o protegida de Saizo, todos sabemos muy bien que "amistad" es un término sólo para hacer discreto el obvio amor que hay entre esos dos. A mí jamás me convencerán de que esos dos no se querían mutuamente PORQUE ES UNA VIL MENTIRA. Ok, ya me calmé._**

* * *

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:** descuida, yo me he tardado más actualizando algo cortito otra vez, jaja. A ver si no te has olvidado del fic (?)_

 _ **Kiryhara:** waaah, me emociona saber que estoy consiguiendo buenos resultados con lo que escribo asfhjajf, y weno, ahora ya no hay tanta tristeza, sino esperanza (como el nombre del capítulo, juju. Confio en que los siguientes capítulos todos bonitos y asjhfajkfh serán subidos pronto, para ya no hacerlas esperar tanto._

* * *

 _Ahora sí... ¡perdón! ToT, tardé mucho en actualizar porque la escuela no me dejaba enfocarme en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y según yo ya había subido el capítulo hasta que me di cuenta de que nope. Y peor, ni me acordaba que era el #13 y no el #14, jaja. Pero ahora sí aproveché este momento para de una buena vez actualizar el fic (que ya está escrito todo, pero como dije, la universidad no me deja subir los capítulos faltantes), confiando en que antes de terminar el año este fic estará completo asjfhf._

 _¡Y pues, nada! Aunque me tarde, aquí le sigo con el fic. Ojalá ustedes lo lean hasta el final uwu. ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	14. Amor

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **Amor**

Saizo la ve partir, luego de sentir su calidez envolviéndolo y sus brazos aferrándose a él como esa chica de aquel entonces, y su pecho se siente tan... _tan bien_. Él se siente bien, se siente pleno, se siente realizado. Ha podido salvarla, ha podido salvar a Isanami, a su amiga, a la chica que lo engatusó con una deuda y quien cambió su vida... a la chica que remueve su interior de una manera indescriptible, tan dolorosa, tan hermosa y tan agradable, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le aparta de su lado, aún cuando desea estar con él porque lo ama tanto o más que a Ueda, y ahora cae, cae y cae en el abismo del _yomi_ mientras sus ojos llorosos y su sonrisa tan hermosa se clavan en su interior, y su voz, cada vez más lejana de con él, agradece todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

Saizo la ve partir y aunque quiere saltar para atraparla, sabe que no lo conseguirá. Isanami no quiere eso. Isanami es oscuridad y la oscuridad pertenece a ese abismo. Saizo es luz y la luz debe resplandecer en el mundo de los vivos.

—Gracias, Saizo...

Y mientras Saizo la ve desaparecer en la oscuridad sin poder decirle nada más, su dolido corazón se siente morir luego de revivir, y sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo, se inundan en lágrimas.*

Saizo se ha dado cuenta de que estaba... no, de que **está** enamorado de Isanami cuando la ve alejarse y su mente sólo grita que tiene que estar con ella porque Isanami _lo necesita_ , cuando en realidad es él quien la necesita. Pero ya es muy tarde: Isanami se ha ido y se ha llevado, junto con ella, al corazón de un ninja que jamás imaginó que amaría a alguien de la manera en que la ha amado desde antes de ser consciente de ello.

Aunque está bien, se dice Saizo cuando el tiempo pasa y la herida ya no duele tanto. Ella debió saberlo incluso antes que él. Después de todo, Isanami no era tonta: era infantil e ingenua, pero no tonta. Ella sabía que Saizo la amaba... no, que _aún_ la ama. Y cuando el ninja deja el ramo de flores en el santuario que Ueda le ha construido unos años atrás, puede verla sonreír como aquella vez cuando su corazón dio la primera advertencia de su derrota ante el amor, en el paseo que atesora como su más valioso recuerdo de sus ya 30 años de vida. Ese paseo donde la rosa que le dio se opacó ante la belleza de la sacerdotisa, esa belleza que él jamás quiso ver hasta que sus sentimientos le traicionaron.**

—... gracias, Saizo —había susurrado ella, embelesada mirando la rosa que él le dio con cierta indiferencia, y Saizo, ocultando su mirada, no pudo más que responder como sólo él lo haría.

—Sólo es una flor. No es para tanto.

Sí, eso había sonado tan él que el ninja se creyó que nada había cambiado. Irónicamente, todo ya había cambiado desde antes, mucho antes.

Tal vez en ese momento fue cuando Isanami se dio cuenta... ¿o quizá fue desde antes?

 _«Da igual»._

Algún día volverán a verse, lo asegura Saizo, dejando que los recuerdos lleguen a él porque gracias a ellos siente que Isanami aún está con él, y algún día él podrá comer soba con ella nuevamente, como la primera vez, y entonces no se cohibirá y le dirá lo que ella ya sabe, y nadie volverá a separarlos, ni herirlos, ni prohibirles complementarse como la luz y la oscuridad que son.

Sí... algún día su amor los reunirá. Saizo sólo tiene que esperar, dar todo de sí en esa guerra —junto con los Valientes que sobrevivieron y sí, junto con el idiota de Yumikura también—, luchar y dejar que el destino, ese tirano destino, decida reunirlo con su amada lo más pronto posible.***

Ya han pasado diez años, a fin de cuentas. Ya viene siendo hora.

* * *

 ** _* Casi lloro recordando esto porque verdaderamente me dejó muy marcada saber que mi OTP fue canon (de forma oficial, a mí no me quitaran esa idea de la cabeza) por unas cuantas hojas, sólo para terminar separándomelos definitivamente. Hasta la tercera vez que lo leí dejé de llorar como María Magdalena, se los juro, aunque me sigue afectando recordar el final._**

 ** _** Recuerdo que me enojé bastante cuando en los primeros capítulos_ Brave 10 Tawamure _, Shimotsuki no subía nada de Isanami, y cuando lo hizo en el último (el octavo, si no mal recuerdo) volví a llorar como loca mientras maldecía y amaba a esa cruel mangaka :'v. Jugó feo con mis sentimientos._**

 ** _*** Este es un headcanon que tengo desde el final del manga: que cuando Saizo muere al final de la guerra que se insinúa en el último capítulo, se reencuentre con Isanami en el yomi. Hasta hace un año no podía pensar en cómo escribir eso sin llorar como marica xD._**

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** perdóóóón ;w;, me he tardado mucho otra vez y volviendo a creer que estaba adelantada cuando no era así. Pasando de esto, me da gusto saber que, a tu perspectiva, consigo mantener un tanto IC a los personajes, ya que he leído varias veces el manga para poder respetar esos gestos y, en caso de agregar escenarios nuevos, que no sean tan OoC, jaja. Da buenos frutos releer el manga hasta el cansancio xD. Oyeee, es verdad, la esperanza es el sentimiento "más positivo" que he mostrado xD, y quise hacer lo mismo con este, pero creo que está en un término intermedio (y me ánimo a decir, un tanto realista (?)._

* * *

 _¡Peeeeero!, no crean que es el último capítulo. Aún falta el verdadero final con el headcanon que les he mencionado. Espero y haré lo posible para tenerlo a más tardar el 24, para que sea nuestro regalito de Navidad._

 _¡Sin más que decir (porque ya saben la razón de mi leeeenta actualización), nos leemos en el último capítulo: **«alegría»**!_


	15. Alegría

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **Felicidad**

—Saizo... ne, Saizo... uuhh... ¿Saizo...? Saaaaaizo... ¡¿Saizoooo?! ¡Aaah, neee, Saizo-teba! ¡SAIZOOOOO!

Él puede escucharla a la distancia.

Y es raro, no el soñar con ella, obviamente, porque desde su partida la sacerdotisa forma parte de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas, de sus anhelos y de la aferrada idea al "si hubiera..." que por años lo atormentó. Lo que es raro para Saizo es que se siente muy real, mucho más que cualquier sueño lúcido que alguna vez tuvo. El ninja siente una calidez familiar, huele un aroma conocido, escucha esa cantarina voz como si la tuviera a metros de distancia, y todo se siente tan real, tan increíblemente real, como si no fuese un sueño, que inconscientemente se lleva una mano al pecho, tratando de que su corazón no se rompa por esa inmensa alegría, esa nostalgia, esa sorpresa, esa desesperación y ese temor a abrir los ojos y no verla a pesar de sentir que esta vez es verdaderamente real.

Saizo no quiere perder a Isanami otra vez.

Pero la voz persiste. Y se escucha cada vez más cerca. Y duele.

La calidez continúa también. El aroma y la calidez lo envuelven por igual, lo embriagan, lo hacen querer abrir los ojos y corroborar que no es su imaginación, pues es demasiado real y preciso hasta para él, desde el timbre de voz de Isanami hasta la sensación de aquella suave y cálida piel de lo que, ha de imaginar, es el regazo que alguna vez llegó a sentir en carne propia.

Pero Saizo aún tiene miedo, aun duda, aun se niega a hacerlo.

Él no soportaría otra vez perdiendo a lo más importante en su vida. La primera vez había dolido tan desgarradoramente que la herida seguía abierta, fingiendo ya no doler, fingiendo ya no querer arrancarle lágrimas de impotenica y tristeza...

—¡Me estoy entumiendo, Saizo!

El ninja frunce el ceño, comenzando a dudar severamente de si es un sueño el que está teniendo o si, efectivamente, es real que su anhelo se ha cumplido, por muy increíble que suene. Y por muy magnífico y perfecto que parezca, tanto que hasta parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y entonces Saizo comprueba que sí es real, que aun siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, efectivamente lo es.

Su Isanami, su querida sacerdotisa, está con él. Lo ha esperado, lo ha guiado a ella luego de saber la valentía con la que actuó hasta el final de su vida, aquella que ella le ayudó a forjar once años atrás.

Cuando la cálida mano, a pesar del tacto rocoso de aquella piel de piedra que tiene Isanami, le da una ligera bofetada a Saizo para despertarlo, éste abre sus ojos y ve, delante de él, a su amada... su amada Oscuridad. A su amiga, a la Valiente, a la sacerdotisa. A Isanami.

Sus ojos dorados brillan más que el sol, sus mejillas sonrojadas deslumbran una gran calidez, su sonrisa desborda felicidad, y su ser, su encantadora ella, aun cuando su tonalidad de piel es más grisácea y su aspecto sigue siendo el de esa adolescente que encontró cuando más necesitaba ayuda, gritaba entre risas y susurros que era ella, que siempre lo fue, ha sido, y seguirá siendo.

Frente a él, y no a la distancia, mientras se sumerge en la oscuridad del yomi, está Isanami dándole la bienvenida a su amado con la sonrisa más resplandeciente, hermosa, reconfortante, alegre y cándida alguna vez existente. Frente a él, atónito, enmudecido, con un nudo en su garganta y su cuerpo temblando y su corazón tan agitado como desbocado tambor, está el amor de su vida, su contraria, su oscuridad, su amado complemento.

Ambos, después de tanto, se han reencontrado, se han unido, se han reunido para nunca más separarse.

La espera ha valido la pena.

El dolor.

La tristeza.

El miedo.

El enojo.

El remordimiento.

La angustia.

El amor.

La alegría que sienten lo expresa tanto como el abrazo que ambos se dedican, ni bien Saizo se endereza e Isanami lo recibe con un llanto de felicidad y alivio, pues aquella familiar muestra, correspondida ahora por ambas partes, es la más clara muestra de ello.

La Luz y la Oscuridad han regresado a complentarse.

Los amantes han vuelto a reunirse.

Ya nadie ni nada volverá a romper el vínculo que tienen, el equilibrio que sus existencias reunidas denotan, y nadie ni nada, nunca más, se entrometerá e intentará extinguir el amor que fluye en ambos cuan río sin control.

—Bienvenido a casa, Saizo —susurra Isanami, sintiéndose sin aliento, sintiéndose acalorada de su aniñado rostro, e inmensamente feliz porque por fin, oh, por fin, ella ha podido realizar su anhelo—. Eh, ese corte te queda bien, y ese aspecto. Qué _maduro_ luces —sonríe, en un intento de no romper a llorar otra vez, incapaz de apartarse del hombre que aún la abraza y mira sumido en una profunda alegría.

Saizo vuelve a estrechar a Isanami en sus fuertes brazos, la abraza con fuerza y se apega a ella sin dejar de temblar, sin que su corazón se tranquilice, sintiendo que no puede decir nada, pero quiere decir todo.

—Te extrañé —es lo que sale de su boca.

—Yo también.

Pero aún hay más. Mucho más qué decir.

—… Isanami... —Saizo no se aparta, abochornado de que Isanami le vea. Porque ella sabe qué quiere decir su ninja. Lo ha esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho—. Isanami, yo...

—Comeremos soba otra vez, ¿verdad? —Le interrumpe ella—. Me lo prometiste.

Isanami aparta suavemente a Saizo, sonriéndole como siempre lo ha hecho.

Y él ya no puede más. El beso con el que él decide expresar todo y nada, y poco y mucho de lo que siente a su amada, pronto es correspondido por la muchachita, demostrando, sin palabras, los sentimientos que siempre estuvieron presentes, cuan vínculo irrompible, desde hace mucho.

Y ese beso, ese beso tan dulce, tan tierno como si de niños se tratasen, pero tan profundo como el secreto pacto de dos amantes entregándose el uno al otro, sin miedo ni pudor, hace que sus interiores se revuelvan al unísono, tan emocionados y agitados como sus corazones que se sienten fusionar por el amor que los conecta a su alma gemela, y sus seres por fin... por fin, después de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar, encuentran en el otro lo que tanto necesitaban para estar completos, felices, plenos.

Y el beso, sabe Saizo y sabe Isanami, es sólo el inicio de esa nueva vida para ambos, de su existencia uno al lado del otro, para siempre.

* * *

—Me pregunto si podré tener hijos —murmura Isanami, ruborizada del rostro, luego de lo que le parecen eternas horas de plena felicidad expresada con tan anhelado beso.

Saizo carraspea abochornado, evadiendo la mirada, pero se arma de valor para encarar a su... a su mujer.

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para intentarlo.

Isanami se ruboriza más, pero esa tímida sonrisa que surge del rostro ajeno la conmueve más que avergüenza. Saizo tiene razón, después de todo. Ni siquiera la muerte los va a separar ya. Los amantes tienen todo el tiempo que el yomi mismo posee. Los amantes tienen la eternidad que sólo los dioses y los muertos poseen. Saizo ahora tiene la vida que Isanami tiene, la que ella ha decidido compartir a su lado, la vida que él nunca imaginó tener, y ahora ansía jamás dejar ir.

Aun si ha tenido que dejar atrás a sus demás amigos.

—¿Cómo se llamarán?

—¿E-eh?

—Nuestros hijos.

La sacerdotisa mira hacia el techo, oscuro y sin rayos de luz, pero brillante y cálido ahora que Saizo está a su lado.

Los años que han pasado se sienten tan lejanos y solitarios comparados con ese instante.

—¿Seikai, tal vez?

—Eso sería sólo para uno.

—¿Cuántos hijos tendremos?

—¿Cuántos quieres tener?

Isanami sonríe, dirigiéndole una mirada entre burlona y abochornada a Saizo.

—¿10? Bueno, 8. Con nosotros serían 10. Como los Valientes de Yukimura-sama.

—Tendremos mucho trabajo, entonces.

—Yo, tú no tanto.

—Claro —Saizo rueda los ojos.

* * *

Isanami toma su mano, luego de instantes en silencio, y cuando él le da un suave apretón, la chica rompe el silencio.

—Gracias, Saizo. —Por salvarla, por protegerla, por darle una mejor vida, por tolerarla, por luchar por ella, por recordarla, por amarla... por todo. Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas—. Lo siento por no poder traer a los demás, por sólo traerte a ti... s-sé que es egoísta, pero yo... yo...

Saizo la mira fijamente, no sabiendo por qué ella le agradece cuando debe ser al revés, ni por qué se disculpa cuando no ha hecho nada malo. Sin embargo, las palabras que brotan de su garganta son otras muy distintas a las que tenía planeadas en primera instancia, y él, más que su sonrojada mujer, es el más sorprendido.

—Te amo. —Ella le ha enseñado a vivir, incluso cuando ha muerto. Y ella le enseñó lo que era morir, incluso estando en vida. Ella era su todo y su nada. Y si vivir sin sus camaradas era el costo para vivir con ella, Saizo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo porque los Valientes eran conscientes del sacrificio que debían realizar. Él lo era, sobre todo, y lo sigue siendo—. Yo... Isanami... n-no era eso lo que...

—Yo también te amo —susurra ella, rompiendo a llorar, y abrazando a su amado, otra vez—. Gracias por no dejarme sola... gracias, gracias, Saizo... gracias...

Por mucho tiempo Isanami estuvo sola, pero ya no más.

Por mucho tiempo Saizo estuvo solo. Pero eso ya ha acabado.

Ahora ambos se tienen el uno al otro ahora, y si el destino decide hacer sus jugarretas nuevamente, quizá, algún día lejano o no tanto, la Luz y la Oscuridad no sean los únicos en su nuevo hogar.

Quizá, sólo quizá... los Valientes podrán comprobar que su sacrificio y esfuerzo no ha sido y no será, jamás, en vano.

 **Brave 10 Feelings.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Confieso que terminé llorando y tuve que tomarme varios descansos para poder terminar el fic, tanto porque me costaba escribir como porque las lágrimas no me dejaban ver :'v. Y es que me cuesta mucho escribir romance, y más entre dos personajes que son tan contrarios (sobretodo por Saizo), pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en no hacer algo tan cursi, pero tampoco tan indiferente, consiguiendo este resultado. Espero que haya quedado bien, o al menos pasable._

 _Otra cosa; en este headcanon que tengo quise que Isanami sólo pudiera "tener" a Saizo ya que técnicamente ambos son "inseparables" tanto por su vínculo como por el poder que tienen como Valientes. Pero como no quería dejar a los demás, quise insinuar una reunión (que podría ser más como una promesa de verse en otra vida, tipo reencarnando)._

 _¡En fin! De veras que me siento muy feliz de haber podido terminar este fic. ¡Y antes de que acabara el año! xD. Me siento muy realizada, nunca creí que podría escribir sobre mi OTP, y lo hice. Ahora sólo falta terminar mis fics pendientes para sentirme mejor, jaja._

* * *

 _ **Sofy-ChanX3:** traté de apegarme al canon hasta el final, por eso hice este capítulo que remedie tantas veces que nos quisieron y nos separaron a la OTP, rompiéndonos e_ _l corazoncito aksfh. Espero valga la pena ;w;. Y no te preocupes por el tamaño de tu comentario, te agradezco mucho haber seguido hasta el final *corazoncito gei*, de verdad eso me animaba mucho a seguir._

 _ **Kiryhara:** ¡exacto! ¡Esos dos se aman! A mí nunca me harán cambiar de parecer, aunque me los hayan separado al final. Pero yo __los he reunido y aunque nunca será oficial en e_ _l manga, a mí jamás me quitarán la idea de que pudieron reencontarse aksfhafk. Si hasta en el último capítulo de Tawamure Saizo insinúa que algún día van a comer soba otra vez QAQ. Y bueno, pues espero que este capítulo te agrade, sí está medio triste en un momento (lol, bueno, es verdad, conmigo ya no se sabe, hasta yo me engaño), pero siento que en general ha sido el capítulo más bonito de todos los que escribí xD. También te prometo que actualizaré pronto el otro fic, o lo más pronto posible. Demasiadas cosas han estado pasando y no me dejan avanzar con él tanto como quisiera xDU_

* * *

 ** _¡Y pues nada! De veras muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final *corazoncitos geis*. No creí que fuera a haber quien leyera esta idea, y gracias a ustedes decidí no sucumbir a la fiaca, la universidad y a la moribundez (?) del fandom. Espero seguirnos leyendo en otros fics, ya sean los que tengo comenzados, o nuevos que están en camino, como el fic que Sofy-Chan me estaba ayudando a concretar hasta que me atacaron los finales xDU._**

 ** _¡Un fuerte abrazo y felices fiestas!_**


End file.
